Blog użytkownika:SaskiMiku/Psychopatyczna chwila
Rozdział 1 Nazywam się Ayano. Tylko tyle, jeżeli chcesz o mnie coś wiedzieć. Nie odczywam emocji, życie moje jest do bani. Staram się być normalna, by nie rzucać się w oczy, ale nie zawsze mi się to udaje. Ciągle są we mnie nadzieje, że coś może sprawić, że moje życie nabierze barw. Właśnie jestem w szkole i piszę ten durny pamiętnik, który kupiłam na Allegro i idę przez dziedziniec. Sama nie wiem, czemu nie usiadłam. I tak wiem, że rzucam się w oczy. I wtedy wpadłam na jakiegoś chłopaka. -O mój Boże! Nic ci nie jest?-Krzyknął chłopak. -Nie! Wszystko ze mną w porzą...-Zamilkłam, gdy spojrzałam na chłopaka. On mi się wydawal taki...jak z ostatniego snu. Wtedy poczułam coś, jakby moje serce zaczęło szybciej bić. Cyżby ja...ja zauroczyłam się w tym chłopaku?! -Yyy...wszystko okej?-Spytał się ponownie,. -Yyy...t-tak! Ze mną jest naprawdę wszystko okej! Podał mi rękę. Nigdy w życiu nie poczułam żadnej emocji, a on mnie tylko uczy wszystkich emocji. Wstałąm i podziękowałam mu za to. Gdy nagle spadł mu guzik z mundurku. Szybko go zabrałam. -Na pierwszy rzut oka, wydaje się być starszy ode mnie. Czyli on jest moim Senpai'em. A ten guzik...zrobię specjalne pudełko. Nazwę je...kącikiem rzeczy Senpai'a. Żebym tylko wiedziała, jak ma na imię...-Pomyślałam. -Gdzieś ty był?!-Krzyknęła jakaś dziewucha idąca do mojego Senpai'a.-Szukałam cię po całej szkole!! -Ja byłem tutaj! Osana, nie krzycz, proszę cię.-Powiedział spokojnie Senpai. Osana! Teraz wiem, jak się nazywa. Czego ta suka od niego chce?! -Nie jestem spokojna! Szukam cię po całej szkole, a ty se tutaj siedzisz! Możebyś najpierw mi powiedział, gdzie idziesz, bo ja zaraz stracę cierpliwość, idioto! Jak ona do niego powiedziała?! Ja zaraz jej dam gadać do niego "idiota'! Ona zachowuje się jak...tsundere. Czyli ona może kochać mojego ukochanego, podczas gdy ja zaczynam w moim szarym świecie dostrzegać kolory?! Nie! To nie jest okej! Dzonek. Teraz mam matmę. No nie, tylko nie to. Oby do szkoły przyszła dzisiaj Oka, bo zapomniałam zadania z biologii. Szłam powoli na matmę, ale po chwili podszedł do mnie Budo. Mój kolega, mimo, że jest starszy ode mnie, wiele razy mnie wspierał, jakby był moim bratem, tak samo robiła Oka. -Hej Ayano!-Przywitał się ze mną. -No siema! Co tam?-Odpowiedziałam mu. -A nic ciekawego. Mam dla ciebie coś ważnego do powiedzenia. -No, mów. -Ja...ja kocham...Okę. -Na serio? -Tak...Zapytasz się jej, czy ona coś do mnie czuje? Proszę, to dla mnie ważne. -No dobra. Ona pewnie się dziś spóźni, ale przekażę. -Dzięki. Znowu szłam powoli na matmę. Nie chciało mi się nawet zrobić kroku. Ta cała matma zdawała mi się bez końca na każdej lekcji. Co chwilę spoglądałam na zegarek, ale niestety kupiłam go we "wszystko po 4" na moim osiedlu, prze co po 5 minutach mi się zepsuł. Na moje szczęście, moja klasa szła pod bibliotekę, a tam zawsze miałam zastępstwa. W bibliotece mieliśmy siedzieć cicho, ale gdy bibliotekarka wyszła, rozpoczęła się balanga. W środku balangi, przyszła zdyszana Oka. Kiedy zadzwonił dzwonek, wszyscy pędęm wyszli na przerwę. -Oka, mam pytanie...-Powiedziałam zdyszna do Oki. -No? -C-czy masz jakieś romantyczne uczucia, wobec jakiegoś chłopaka? -A od kiedy ty mówisz o uczuciach? -B-bo...zakochałam się w jednym takim chłopaku. Ma ciemne, faliste włosy opadające na jego przepiękną twarz, nie jest w żadnym klubie, ma oczy ciemne jak noc, jest...dla mnie perfekcyjny. -Ooooo...Ayano znalazła chłopaka! -Oka! Weź nie żartuj! Ja się zapytałam, czy zakochałaś się w jakimś chłopaku. -N-no kocham jednego...tylko jestem w nim w przyjaźni i to niszczy ją. -No, o jakiego ci chodzi?-Spytałam się jej.-Błagam, nie mów, że kochasz Senpai'a, błagam nie mów!-Krzyczałam w myślach. -No, kocham...B-Bu.. -Budo? -T-tak. -Wiesz, on też ma do ciebie słabość.-Poczułam ulgę. -Naprawdę?! Ja chyba śnię!! -Fajnie. Ale ja mam konkurencję. -Naprawdę? Jeżeli masz jedną to najwyżej musisz wziąć drastyczne środki, a jak dwie lub więcej, nie ma mowy, że go zdobędziesz. -Właśnie na razie mam jedną. Nie wiem czy konkurencja wzrośnie, ale postaram się go zdobyć. -Wiem. Musisz wymyśleć plan, jak go zdobędziesz i jak pozbędziesz się rywalek. I przez całą przerwę gadałam z Oką. Kiedy było już po lekcjach, Oka musiała iść do klubu, ale ja nie mogłam się do niego zapisać. Było mi żal, że nie mogę pobyć trochę z Oką po szkole. Gdy nagle przyszedł mi na telefon SMS. -Hej.-Był to dziwny, nieznany numer. -Znam cię? -Widziałam, że zakochałaś się w jakimś chłopku. -Masz z tym jakiś problem? -Nie. Pewnie masz konkurencję i ją znasz. -No mam. Ja ją chcę udusić! -Odrazu powiem ci, że nie mas jednej rywalki. Masz ich 9. -9?! -Tak. -Oka miała rację! Nie wygram serca Senpai'a! -No miała rację. Musisz sięgnąć po drastyczne środki. -Czyli jakie środki? Nie mam zamiaru nikogo krzywdzić. -Ja nie mówię, żeby je krzywdzić. Ja mówię, żeby je ZABIĆ! -Zabić?! -Tak. To jest jedyne wyjście, uwierz mi. -Kim jesteś? -Nazywam się Info-chan. Nie powiem mojego prawdziwego imienia. -I tak potrzebowałam kolejnego przyjaciela. -Jeżeli, będziesz miała kłopoty, napisz mi na ten numer. -No okej. Była już 17:00. Przeglądałam facebook'a. Próbowałam znaleźć profil tego chłopaka, ale nie mogłam go znaleźć. Już miałam poprosić Info-chan o imię tego chłopaka, ale wtedy zostałam zaproszona do grupy. Zobaczyłam, że zostałam zaproszona przez Budo, a on zawsze zaprasza ludzi do grupy. Gdy nagle jakiś chłopak, który na zdjęciu profilowym wydał mi się znajomy napisał: "Idę dziś na film za pięć minut. To ja muszę się żegnać.". Weszłam na jego profil a to był Senpai! Nazywa się Taro Yamada! Idzie na film! Muszę szybko go dogonić. U nas do kina jest dobre 35 metrów, przez co każdy idzie na przystanek lub jedzie autem. Natychmiast ubrałam moją szarą bluzę z kapturem, spódnicę i niebieskie rajstopy oraz włosy spięłam na kitkę po prawej. Szłam bardzo szybko, gdy go dostrzegłam. Starałam się, aby mnie nie zauważył. Chciałam wiedzieć, czy nie idzie z jakąś dziewczyną. To dla mnie ważne. Wszystko przez jakieś 5 minut, kiedy szedł na przystanek było w porządku, ale po chwili jakaś dziewczna podeszła do niego uzbrojona w nóż. -Hej, chcesz być zamordowany?!-Powiedziała uzbrojona dziewucha śmiejąć się szalenie. Taro miał kłopoty! Ledwo, że znam go już jakieś pół dnia, to ktoś chce zabrać jego życie! Nie mogłam na to pozwolić! Gdy przypomniało mi się, co powiedziała mi Info-chan. Szybko zaczęłam szukać broni, bo normalnie jej nie wyrwę noża. Znalazłam stary, brudny nóż, leżący na ziemi. Nadawał się idealnie. Po paru sekundach rzuciłam się na nią i zaczęłam dźgać na śmierć. Kiedy Taro uciekł, szybko wróciłam do domu, ukrywając dowody. Nie wiem czemu, ale byłam zadowolona, że zabiłam ją. Na oczach Taro. I tylko na oczach Taro. Miałam nadzieję, że nikt mnie nie rozpoznał. Rozdział 2 Dzisiaj obudziłam się z dziwnym przeczuciem. Sama nie wiem, co mi się stało, ale chyba przez te morderstwo. O dziwo budzik nie zadzwonił, ale strasznie się przeraziłam. Okazało się, że ja obudziłam się wcześniej, ale spać dalej nie chciało mi się, co dziwne dla mnie było. Szybko się ogarnęłam i wyszłam. Mama rozmawiała z kimś przez telefon, ale nie interesowało mnie to. Szłam do szkoły powoli, myśląc o Senpai'u. Czułam w sobie, jak to fajnie jest być w kimś zakochanym. Idąc do szkoły w głową w chmurach wpadłam na Okę, trzymającą się za ręce z Budo. Zaniemówiłam. -Wy jesteście parą? Jak frytki i ketchup?-Spytałam. -Tak. Ja jestem ketchupem a Budo frytkami.-Odpowiedziała Oka. -Fajnie. Jezu, ale fajnie jest być zakochanym. -W kim się nasza Ayano zakochała?!-Zanucił Budo. -W takim...Taro Yamada... -W moim kumplu?! -Tia. Muszę tylko pozbyć się 9 rywalek. -9?!-Krzyknął Budo z Oką równocześnie. -Tak. Muszę wyznać mu tą miłośćjak najszybciej, zanim ktoś skradnie jego serce. -No w sumie...-Powiedziała nieśmiało do mnie Oka. Kiedy dotarliśmy do szkoły szybko do mnie przyszła Kokona. -Heeeeej!-Krzyknęła niemal na całą szkołę. -No hej.-Odpowiedziałam jej. -Słyszałaś o tym?! -O czym? -Taro Yamada zakochał się! -W kim?!-Byłam przerażona. Ciągle błagałam w duchu, aby nie była to Megami. Przecież Megami może go nie docenić, ale ona i tak ma chłopaka. -W...dziewczynie która uratowała mu życie wczoraj! Miała na sobie spódnicę, niebieskie rajstopy, szarą bluzkę z kapturem, ale nie widział jej twarzy! Dziwne, prawda? -T-tak. B-bardzo dziwne.-Chciałam krzyczeć ze szczęścia na całą szkołę. Taro mnie...mnie kocha! Straszną ulgę poczułam. Zaczęłam się czuć, jakbym...wygrała oskara! -Ayano...dobrze się czujesz? -T-tak. Wszystko w po-porządku.-Odeszłam od Kokony. Podeszłam do planu lekcji. Pierwszy był W-F z panią Landrynką, czyli panią Taiso. Nazywamy ją "Landrynką", bo ma bardzo jasny blond włosów, oraz jest słodka i delikatna, ale czasami nawet twarda, czyli potrafi się mocno wkurzyć. A Landrynki jako cukierki często są żółte, słodkie i twarde. Dlatego tak się nazywa. Ale na moje szczęście, na WF zawsze ćwiczymy z klasą 3b, czyli z klasą Budo. A to oznacza, że będę mogła oglądać mojego męskiego Senpai'a! Natychmiast poszłam się przebrać, nadal szczęśliwa. Kiedy lekcja się zaczęła, ciągle słyszałam, że cała moja grupa chodząca na WF, gada tylko o zakochaniu Taro. Taro nawet im powiedział, że ta dziewczyna miała ciemne włosy i była młodsza od niego. U nas w szkole dziewczyn z czarnymi włosami jest bardzo mało, ale ktoś przez jakąś głupotę myślał, że to Megami. Wtedy wszyscy myśleli, że to Megami, a ja walnęłam wielkiego Facepalm'a. Za każdym razem kiedy Taro powiedział, że wierzy, że to nie Megami, ale jakaś dziewczyna bardziej niezauważalna, jest niesamowita, w moich oczach pojawiał się nowy błysk. Aż w końcu dostałam strasznego zacieszu podczas matmy. Baba z matmy, nazywana "Smoczycą" kazała mi iść do pielęgniarki, bo nie widziała, aby ktoś był szczęśliwy na jej lekcji. Strasznie się cieszyłam, że chciałam nawet zamordować wszystkich dookoła! -No i jak, pani Aiko? Wszystko z nią dobrze? Jej stan jest straszny!-Krzyczała smoczyca. -Z nią wszystko dobrze. Jest poprostu szczęśliwa. Proszę do mnie bez powodu nie przychodzić! Dowidzenia!-Krzyknęła na smoczycę pani Aiko. Zaczynam powoli już lubieć pani Aiko. Kiedy wracałam na matmę, przyszło mi coś na Facebook'u. Powiedziałam smoczycy, że idę do kibla, a ona mi uwierzyła. -Fajnie, skrócę sobie bardziej lekcję.-Pomyślałam. Taro w czasie lekcji napisał nowego posta. Napisał, że ta dziewczyna jest niesamowita, przez co zemdlałam z uśmiechem na twarzy. Co się stało później, nie pamiętam. -Ayano, wstajemy. Wstajemy, wstajemy!-Mówiła mi bardzo cicho pani Aiko.-WSTAWAJ!!!-Krzyknęła mi do ucha. -Mój Boże, buzię widzę w tym tęczu!-Wstałam patrząc w okno przerażona, dlatego, że ja leżałam na łóżku przy oknie. -Ja nie widzę!-Powiedziała Oka.jedząc Cheetosy z automatu. -A ja widzę! A nie, jednak nie widzę. Kiedy się obudziłam, było już po lekcjach. Wróciłam z Oką do domu. Kiedy Oka już była w domu, poszłam śledzić Taro. Tym razem po 10 minutach podszedł znowu jakiś chłopak, uzbrojony w nóż. Phi, ja miałam siekierę, poradzę sobie. Ale okazało, się, że nie jest sam. Wszyscy uzbrojeni w nóż zaczęli biec w jego stronę. Taro uciekał. Ubrałam mój kombinezon "superbohaterki" której nie jestem, czyli te same ubrania które miałam wczoraj. Rzuciłam się do ataku. Udało mi się zabić wszystkich. Miałam na sobie trochę ran, ale nie interesowało mnie to. Wracając do domu szybko zmieniłam ubrania, aby nie zauważył mnie tata ani mama. Dla mnie było ważne to, że Senpai jest bezpieczny i byłam z tego dumna. Miałam wiele nadziei, że nikt mnie nie rozpozna oprócz Senpai'a i zostaniemy parą, tak jak Budo i Oka, ale to tylko kwestia czasu. Rozdział 3 Obudziłam się niesamowicie wyspana. Jak zwykle w dobrym humorze, bo zakochać się w kimś to jest strasznie dobre uczucie, które mi poprawia nastrój. Spojrzałam na zegar. Nie mogłam w to uwierzyć. Była już 9:50! Jeżeli za 5 minut nie dotrzę do szkoły, mam prze***ane! Wiedziałam, że to nie jest możliwe, nie interesowało mnie to. W ciągu minuty zdążyłam się ubrać, zjeść, wziąść prysznic, poczesać, umyć zęby i tak dalej. Kiedy miałam już poprosić mamę o podwózkę do szkoły, spytała się mnie: -A gdzie ty się wybierasz? Dzisiaj jest sobota! Nie, tylko nie sobota! Zawsze kochałam weekendy, ale nie potrafię znieść myśli, że nie zobaczę Taro. A jak coś mu się stanie? A jak w poniedziałek nie przyjdzie? Mam nadzieję, że on przyjdzie! Szybko zadzwoniłam do Oki. Oka akurat była zajęta. Miała wyłączony telefon, tia... Postanowiłam szybko ubrać się normalnie i siedzieć w pokoju przez cały dzień. Chciałam poprzeglądać facebook'a i pograć w coś. Po pół godzinach mama zawołała mnie na dół. -Ayano! Dzisiaj jedziemy gdzieś. Nie będziemy ciągle siedzieć i nudzić się w domu. No i super. Ale fajnie jest gdzieś się wybrać. Na moje szczęście pojachaliśmy do centrum handlowego. Mojego ulubionego i największego w moim mieście. Zawsze czułam się świetnie podczas chodzenia po sklepach. Jak ja to strasznie kocham. Kiedy byliśmy na jakiejś specjalnej wystawie, zauważyłam go. Tam był Taro! On...on jest w tym centrum! Nie czułam się dobrze w centrum pod jego obecnością. W centrum zawsze są ludzie w porach dnia, a zawsze jest tam jakaś firma taty Megami Saikou, tej najpiękniejszej i najpopularniejszej dziewczyny w mojej szkole, a w tej firmie mogą być naprawdę niebezpieczni ludzie. Zawsze do mojej torby wkładam jakieś ostre narzędzia, mój kombinezon oczywiście, na wszelki wypadek. I nagle rozpoczęło się coś, czego najbardziej nie lubię. Czekania, aż moja mama przestanie gadać ze swoją psiapsiółą. To była pani Hikaru, mama Ryusei Koki, mojego kolegi ze szkoły. Ryusei Koki mieszka dwa domy dalej od mojego, przez co mama i pani Hikari znają się dobrze. Z czego co wiem, Ryusei jest w klubie malarskim i zapisał się tam, dlatego, że jego mama strasznie kochała rysować. -No cześć Hikari!-Zawyła. -Hej, Ryoba! -Co dziś namalowałaś? -Motylki. -Całe? Bo ty masz dużo pomysłów. -Z powyrywanymi skrzydełkami! -Wiesz, dzwonił Isoshi. Zapomniałam wspomnieć, że Isoshi to szef mojej mamy i pani Haikari. -Czego on chce znowu? -Powiedział, że musimy pojechać do Polski, bo takie są wymagania. -Eee...Polska? A gdzie to jest? Tak, pani Hikari zawsze nie była dobra z przyrody, a szczególnie z kierunkami świata i nazwami państw. -Jeżeli chodzi o kierunki, to po lewej, czyli na zachodzie. -To tam, gdzie mieszkają Polacy? -Tak! Isoshi gada, że to kraj, w którym obrazy się najlepiej sprzedają, w Bułgarii też. -W Polsce? Pamiętam jednego z Polski! Podobały mu się moje motylki! -No to co, jedziemy tam czy nie? -No nie wiem...a nie mogliśmy chociaż pojechać do Bułgarii? -Nie. -Dlaczego? -Bułgaria jest za daleko. A co ci ona zrobiła, że chcesz tam pojechać? Widzę, że bardzo chcesz tam być. -Chcę! Bo nie chcieli wystawy moich obrazów! Świnie! -Moich też nie. Schrzanisz ich podczas wakacji. I paplały dalej o byle czym. Przeprosiłam mamę i poszłam do Empiku, bo wszedł tam Taro. Nadal go śledziłam, bo wiem, że coś może mu się stać. Patrzyłam, jak ogląda nowe gry. On jest taki piękny, kiedy na nie patrzy! Nadal czułam się dumnie. Kiedy szłam z mamą na parking, zauważyłam, że znowu ktoś go zaczepia. Co w nim jest, co się wszystkim nie podoba?! Szybko ubrałam mój sweter i ruszyłam z nożem w ręku. Udało mi się go uratować, mimo, że to była chyba najsilniejsza osoba w moim mieście oraz najgroźniejsza. Wszyscy to zobaczyli, a ja szybko jak wiatr popędziłam do Auta. Opowiedziałam mamie, o tym że obroniłam Taro po raz 3 i jest cudowny i kocham go i tak dalej. Mama i tata byli ze mnie dumni, ale ja nie interesowałam się tym. Miałam nadal nadzieję, że weekend minie szybko i wkońcu mogę go zobaczyć w szkole przez cay tydzień. Rozdział 4 Dzisiaj niedziela. O dziwo, nie wyspałam się. Rodzice ciągle gadali na dole na jeden temat. Modliłam się, żeby zamknęli swoje (brzydko powiem) ryje, bo położyłam się o pólnocy spać, bo byłam zajęta stalkowaniem profilu Taro. W końcu nie wytrzymałam, bo czułam się jak na koncercie i zeszłam zatrzskując drzwi. Oj, trochę za głośno, bo zwrócili na mnie uwagę. -No w końcu się obudziłaś!-Powiedziała mama. Wyglądała na przygnębioną. -O czym tak ciągle gadacie? Ja spać nie umiem, bo ja późno poszła...-Urwałam w dobrej chwili słowo. -Kiedy? -Nieważne!-Zdenerwowana zmieniłam temat.-O czym gadacie? -To będzie dla ciebie trudne do zaakceptowania Ayuś...Tu chodzi o Yumi. Yumi to moja młodsza kuzynka o 8 lat. Przeraziłam się, bo zawsze ją lubiłam. -No, co się stało Yumi?-Spytałam z wyraźnym zestresowaniem. -Bo...u niej wybuch pożar. I ona jedyna przeżyła. Nikt nie ma się nią zająć. Chciało mi się beczeć, ale wolałam być dyskretna. Wtedy przyszła mi do głowy myśl, która zdawała się strasznie kłopotliwa, ale i również dobra dla życia Yumi. -Może...ja zaopiekuję się Yumi?-Spytałam się. -T-ty...naprawdę chcesz to zrobić? -Tak. Nie wiem co mi strzeliło do głowy. Mam pełno obowiązków na głowie, to jeszcze mam jeden. Nie chcę, aby Yumi spędziła całe życie jako sierota, ale wolę, aby czuła się tak jak wcześniej. -No to fajnie. Tylko masz za dużo obowiązków i nie wiem, czy sobie sama z Yumi poradzisz... -Postaram się. To była najbardziej odważna decyzja w moim życiu. -Super! Tata pojedzie po Yumi po południu. -Fajnie. A czemu się mnie pytaliście, czy poradzę sobie? -Bo...my musimy jechać...-Wymamrotał tata. -Gdzie znowu? -W celu pracy.... -No dobra.-Wzdechnęłam. Poszłam do pokoju zadzwonić do Oki. Nie wiem czy mi się uda nią zająć sama, ale narazie potrzebuję pomocy. -Oka, no błagam, odbierz!-Mamrotałam pod nosem dzwoniąc do Oki. -Halo? -No hej Oka! Co tam robisz? -A czytam mangę. -Jaką? -Nie wiem, znalazłam ją przy spalarni. -A powiesz mi chociaż tytuł? -Chwilka...nazywa się "Yokai story". -Czytałam ją! -Dobra, ale bez spoilerów. -Mam pytanko. -No? -Czy kiedykolwiek musiałaś się opiekować siostrą, bo dorośli wyjechali? -No, jakieś 4 razy. -Bo właśnie...ja mam się zaopiekować kuzynką. -Na ile? -Przez jakieś 5 miesięcy. Nie wiem, czy dam radę, dlatego dzwonię. -Nie wiem, czy będę mogła ci pomóc...najwyżej będę cię odwiedzać! -Dzięki! Jesteś kochana! Oka rozłązyła się. Po południu, jak mówiła mama, przyjechała Yumi. -No hej Yumi!-Przywitałam się. -No siema Yan-chan!-Rzuciła się na mnie. Tak, "Yan-chan" to jest moje słodkie zdrobnienie mojego imienia. Nawet ono pasuje do mnie. I tak przez cały dzień bawiłam się z kuzynką. Obudziłam się w nocy, bo miałam jakiś dziwny sen. Yumi też nie spała. Miałam dziwne uczucie, jakby za jakiś czas zginęła ważna mi osoba. Ubrałam się szybko w mój strój i rozejrzałam się po okolicy, Nie było niebezpieczeństw, ale nadal miałam złe przeczucia. Uznałam, że ta osoba może umrzeć w ciągu dnia, dlatego rano spakowałam mój kostium. Rodział 5 Dzisiaj musiłam się gibnąć, bo Yumi bardzo żółwim tępem je śniadanie. Musiałam ją na szybko szarpnąć i podrzucić do szkoły, ale pewna byłam, że się spóźnię. Na szczęście do jej szkoły było tylko 5 minut i na swoje szczęśce, zdążyłam do szkoły przed dzwonkiem. Kiedy miałam już przez bramę przejść, naskoczyła na mnie Midori. -SIEMAAA!-Krzyknęła mi do ucha. Wtedy brama zamknęła się. Byłam już spóźniona. Ale nasza nauczycielka zawsze spóźnia się o jakieś 5 minut, więc spokojnie mogłam zdążyć. -Midori! Teraz już po mnie! Jak wejdę do szkoły?!-Krzyknęłam. -Normalnie! -Ta, zapomnij, że będę się wspinać! -Przecież po prawej są drzwi! Nawet otwarte! -Dzięki, a teraz na lekcje won! Już! Pobiegłam jeszcze szybciej niż na WF-ie. I na moje szczęście, trafiłam na mój numer w dzienniku. Akurat była lekcja plastyki. Jak ja kocham plastykę! Na przerwie gadałam z Oką, jak zwykle. -No więc, jak ci idzie z kuzynką? A jak ona się nazywa?-Spytała się. -Nazywa się Yumi. Z nią trochę ciężko, bo żółwim tępem je małego tosta. -Znam to. Kiedy miałąm 13 lat, z Fumi było tak samo. Fumi to 15 letnia siostra Oki. Nie wiem, czemu mają takie dobre relacje, a dzielą ich dwa światy. -Oh.-Wzdechnęłam. I gadaliśmy tak pół przerwy, gdy zauważyliśmy, że ktoś się zbliża. Z nożem. Natychmiast z Oką uciekłyśmy do łazienki. Po chwili szybko udałam się do magazynu, się przebrać. Szybko z kataną zaatakowałam. Szybko poszłam się w strój do WF-u przebrać i zatuszować dowody. Teraz miałam chemię. Ale na chemii szliśmy na salę, bo było coś ważnego. -No więc, za tydzień mamy organizowane "Nocowanie w szkole przez tydzień"! Zapisy są do następnego poniedziałku!-Przemówiła Genka. Genka to nasza doradczynia. Super! Zawsze chciałam iść na nocowanie, ale wspomniało mi się, że muszę się zaopiekować Yumi. Nie wiem, czy będę mogła, ale pogadam z Genką. Po długim apelu, po lekcji, poszłam z nią porozmawiać. -No więc, przyszłam się spytać, czy mogę zabrać...siostrę. Rodzice wyjechali, a ja musze się nią opiekować...-Wymarotałam do Genki. -Możesz...jeśli musisz... Po szkole podsłuchiwałam rozmowę Osany z jej koleżanką. -No wiesz, ja...ja go kocham...-Mruczała Osana. -Wiem. Jesteś w nim w przyjaźni, nie wiesz, że możesz ją tym zniszczyć?-Odpowiedziała jej koleżanka. -Mayu, wiem. Tylko...mam mu to powiedzieć czy nie?! -Powiedz mu. Najlepiej w piątek. Musisz mu to powiedzieć. Powinien zrozumieć, że jest dla ciebie kimś więcej niż przyjacielem. -Dobra, powiem mu. A jak niezaakceptuje? -Jeżeli zniszczysz przyjaźń, to trudno. Jest jeszcze tyle osób dookoła. -Tylko, nie wiem, czy dam radę... -Dasz radę! -Nie dam! Jestem dla niego nie miła, nie wiem czy widzi we mnie coś dobrego! -Zobaczy! Jesteś niesamowitą dziewczyną! On to któregoś dnia odkryje! -On nie zaakceptuje! On...zakochał się!!! -W kim? -W jakiejś idiotce, która mu życie uratowała! -Masz konkurencję! Musisz wyznać mu tą miłość szybciej! -W ten piątek się postaram! Mam nadzieję, że nie zachoruje! -Jak zachoruje to wyznasz mu za tydzień! Nie ma innego wyboru! Bo inaczej może zostać chłopakiem tej dziewczyny! -Dobra! Ten dzień nadajdzie szybko i nikt mnie przed tym nie może powstrzymać! Rozdział 6 Po szkole rozmawiałam z Yumi o nocowaniu, ale gadałam jej, żeby wszystkiego nie wygadała. Dzisiaj rano jak zwykle zdążyłam na lekcje, bo Yumi na szczęście jadła szybko. Wchodząc do szkoły, znalazłam pierwszy, lepszy nóż. -W końcu nadszedł ten czas...dostaniesz to, na co zasłużyłaś...-Szeptałam idąc blisko spalarni. Jak zwykle, Osana była tam gdzie zawsze była. Chodziła i ćwiczyła wyznawanie miłości. Zrobiłam jej zdjęcie, bo widzę ją po raz ostatni. Upuściłam nóż i załamałam się. -Dla-dlaczego ja to robię? Co ja wyprawiam ze swoim życiem?! Przecież to jego przyjaciółka! Nie znosłambym myśli, że Senpai cierpi na żałobę...i jeszcze przeze mnie!-Zaczęłam płakać.-Ayano, ogarnij się! Co się z tobą dzieje? Uchroniłaś Senpai'a i innych jakieś 5 razy, co za problem zabić Osanę? Narazie zostawię ją do piątku, bo Senpai jeszcze musi spędzić z nią ostatnie chwile. Pójdę zanieść ten nóż. Schowałam nóż, aby nikt nie wiedział, że ja noszę niebezpieczny przedmiot. Kiedy przechodziłam obok delinkwentów, Osoro podłożyła nogę, a ja w tym czasie trzymałam nóż. Leżąc na ziemi zauważyłam, że upuściłam nóż. Spadał na Osoro. Już widziałam w myślach jak to się skończy. -Kręcenie się tutaj kucharkom jest niedozwolone, bo to mi działa na nerwy!-Krzyknęła mi do ucha. -Osoro! Ja nie jestem kucharką! -To po co nosiłaś ten...-Wtedy właśnie nóż wbił jej się z sam czubek głowy. Przerażona z delinkwentami stałam w miejscu. -Osoro... Spojrzałam na delinkwentów. Teraz nie miałam innego wyboru, niż uciekać. Zaczęłam biegać szybciej, niż mogę. Wszystko po to, aby żaden z nich mnie nie dopadł. Wiedziałam, że na mojej pięknej buzi będzie peeełno brzydkich siniaków i blizn. Oj, nie będzie fajnie. Wpadłam do magazynu jak najszybciej. Gdy nagle drzwi się otworzyły i zobaczyłam jednej z delinkwentek z rurą metalową. Auć, będzie bolało. Zaczęła iść w moją stronę. Byłam już gotowa na jej cios. Będzie straszne piekło. Na swoje szczęście, zrobiłam sobie selfi dzisiaj rano, więc...swoją piękną twarzyczkę mogę zapamiętać. Kiedy ta zamaskowana dziewczyna miała już mnie walnąć w mój piękny łeb, stała się rzecz BARDZO DZIWNA. Mianowicie podała mi rękę. -Jesteśmy zadowoleni, że wkońcu ktoś pokonał Osoro. -N-naprawdę? -T-tak. Potrzebujemy lidera. Tamta strasznie nawi gardziła! -Oh, współczuję... -Może...może ty naszym nowym liderem zostaniesz? -No sama nie wiem...nie mam czasu na wszystko. -Szkoda. Ale i tak dziękujemy! -Narazie! Dziwnie się czułam. Postanowiłam po tym morderstwie poczekać w kafeterii na dzwonek. Wtedy przyszedł mi nowy SMS od Info-chan. -No gratuluję! Jedna rywalka już załatwiona. Pamiętaj, musisz jeszcze w tym tygodniu Osanę zabić. Dobrze ci idzie! W kafeterii spotkałam Okę, wyraźnie niezadowoloną. -Gdzie ty byłaś? -Spóźniłam się... -Żebyś mi więcej tak nie zrobiła! I na tym wszystkim skończył się mój cholerny dzień. Miałam ochotę normalnie pójść już powiedzieć Senpai'owi że go kocham, ale wiem, że jeszcze kilka rywalek trzeba zabić. Rozdział 7 Dzisiaj na Japońskim doszła nowa uczennica do mojej klasy. Normalnie byłoby to dla mnie obojętne, ale się ją przejęłam. Ta dziewczyna ma jasno-brązowe włosy spięte w rozwalony kok i heterchromię, czyli jej lewe oko jest czerwone, a prawe szare. Zamiast normalnych skarpetek ma bandaże z małą plamą czegoś czerwonego. Dziewczyna ma na imię Okichi Hayami i wygląda na nieśmiałą dziewczynę, ale wydaje mi się trochę podejrzana. -No więc, Okichi będzię się uczyć z wami przez ten rok i następny.-Ogłosiła moja wychowawczyni. Przez całą lekcję snułam teorie, czemu wydaje mi się podejrzana. Okichi wyglądała bardziej jak Osoro Shidesu, czyli ta przywódczyni delinkwentów, niż na dandere lub kuudere. Kto wie, może kocha Taro i dostanę kolejną rywalkę? Nie ma mowy, muszę dowiedzieć się więcej o tej dziewczynie! Postanowiłam, że będę ją śledzić. Na najdłuższej przerwie, zobaczyłam, że Okichi nie doszła sama do tej szkoły. Doszła jeszcze jedna dziewczyna, która wyglądała podobnie do niej, czyli możliwe, że to jej siostra. Dziewczyny razem poszły na dach, tam gdzie w poniedziałek chyba Kokoszka (czyli Kokona, tak ją przezywam) razem z Saki o czymś gadały. Poszłam je podsłuchać i nie musiałam się nigdzie spieszyć, bo Oka dzisiaj ma gorączkę, bo sama do mnie dzwoniła. Okichi rozmawiała z tą drugą dziewczyną przez całą przerwę. -No więc, wiesz, mamy umowę. Bo mam coś ważnego, do powiedzenia tobie.-Powiedziała tamta dziewczyna. -No co chcesz mi powiedzieć? Możeż gadać żółwim tępem, Eiko, bo ta przerwa trwa chyba pół godziny!-Odpowiedziała Okichi. -Widziałaś tego chłopaka rozmawiającego z liderem klubu Karate na dziedzińcu? -No. Chwila, czy oni mówią o Taro? Podsłuchiwałam dalej. -No wiesz...on mi wpadł w oko. Jak to wpadł w oko? Kolejna rywalizacja?! Ja pitole, ta gra na śmierć i życie o serce Taro będzie ciągnąć się w nieskończoność! -Oh, trudno mi to powiedzieć, ale... -Nie mów, że ty też go kochasz!!! -Nie, nie kocham. On stał się moją pierwszą ofiarą... Ofiarą? Podwójna nowa rywalizacja?! Chciałam już udusić te dziołchy! -Ofiarą? Nie możesz mi tego zrobić! Okichi, jesteśmy siostrami! No więc, wiem, że mamy tutaj siostry. -Nic nie poradzę, że taka się stałam. Ja taka nie stałam się nagle. Bo to wina tego debila!!! -Wiem, że w ostatnich dniach gimnazjum Seiji złamał ci serce i wyśmiał! Nie musisz mi o tym mówić! -Eiko, wiem, że chcesz tego chłopaka, ale...wiesz dokładnie, ja nie umiem już odczuć wielu pozytywnych emocji. A tym bardziej poczucia winy przez zranienie jakiejkolwiek osoby, która straciła kogoś lub coś, na czym mu zależało. Eiko, ja nie potrafię już wierzyć w miłość, tęsknotę, ani nawet tego poczuć. Niecierpię tego widoku, że inni są ze sobą szczęśliwi, podczas gdy moje serce jest złamane. Chwila, moment! Kim jest ten Seiji? Ach, on mnie niespecjalnie obchodzi, ale o nim dowię się więcej przez Info-chan, bo u nas w szkole nie ma żadnego chłopaka o imieniu Seiji. -Wiem...ale pamiętaj, jesteśmy siostrami i nie możesz mi zrobić czegoś takiego. Może jeszcze zdaży się coś, co cię uszczęśliwi, bo tylko miłość potrafi pokonać nienawiść. -Może we mnie są jeszcze szanse, że coś zmieni mój charakter, ale teraz jestem jaka jestem. Moje życie jest złe. I tak przepaplały całą przerwę. Teraz już zaczynam się domyślać, że ona jest Yangire, czyli zwykłą psycholką i to większą ode mnie. Poprostu normalnie zabija z nienawiści, lub zazdrości. Nie wiem czy to prawda, ale chyba będę zbierać na to dowody. Po językach obcych, poszłam obserwować Okichi. Okichi w czasie oglądania filmu na zastępstwach, trzymała się ściany, niż środka. Jak zwykle po lekcjach wróciłam do domu. Sama nie wiem, co do Taro ma Eiko lub Okichi, ale są rywalkami. Nie mogę pozwolić, aby Okichi zabiła Taro, bo możliwe, że lepszego faceta nie znajdę. Sama nie chcę walcyć z Okichi, ale wiem, że to konieczne. Ah, prawie zapomniałam! Zostały dwa dni, do zabicia Osany. Muszę się pospieszyć, bo jak ona wyzna mu miłość, mogę stracić Taro na zawsze. Odbierając Yumi z podstawówki, rozmawiałyśmy na temat szkoły i chłopaków. -No więc, mam sekret. Nie zdradzisz go nikomu, prawda?-Powiedziała do mnie strasznie wesoło, -Nie powiem. A czemu taka uradowana?-Odpowiedziałam. -Dostałam 5 z matmy jako jedyna w klasie! -Ooooo. No to super! -Wiem. Gdyby rodzice żyli, napewno dumni by byli! -Dobrze mówisz! -A ty dostałaś jakąś ocenę? -Tak. Dostałam 3 z japońskiego. -Oj, będzie lanie, jak to cioci Ryobie powiesz. -Wiesz...cioci Ryobie wokół dupy latają moje oceny. -Co? -Nic... -I mam jeszcze jeden...i to ważny. -Jaki? -Mam...wielbiciela. Dzisiaj w szafce dostałam listy, niepodpisane. Obejrzałam listy które wręczyła mi Yumi. Na jednym było z przodu napisane "KOCHAM CIĘ" a na drugiej stronie nie było nic, oprócz czegoś oprócz jakiegoś napisu, chyba po arabsku. Ten napis wydał mi się podejrzany, bo raz mama mówiła do taty po arabsku. Coś mi się zdaje, że mama może to odczytać. Na drugiej było napisane "Przyjdź za dwa tygodnie do najbliższego parku o 20:00. Kocham cię, jeszcze wiele razy ci to powtórzę!". Moim zdaniem, Yumi nie może przyjść do parku za dwa tygodnie, bo ona najpierw działa, a potem myśli. Obróciłam drugi list. Na nim było napisane czerwonym flamastrem również po arabsku. -No więc...wiesz co jest napisane po tym "robaczkowym" języku?-Spytała się mnie. -Jakim "robaczkowym"? -No wiesz, napisane po jakimś nieczytelnych znakach. -To mi wygląda na język arabski. -A co jest tam napisane? -Nie wiem. Yumi, ja uczę się Angielskiego i Polskiego. -A nie powiesz tego nikomu? Bo ja jestem straaasznie ciekawa, co jest tam napisane! -Jak mam wiedzieć, skoro nie powiem o tym nikomu? -Normalnie. -Ach, Yumi, ty zawsze masz sposoby. -No wiem. Wszystko bierze się z moich pięknych różowych włosów! Tak, Yumi ma różowe włosy zawsze spięte w warkocz i brązowe oczy. -Fajnie. Bo właśnie znam kogoś, kto to przetłumaczy. -Kto? Czyżby ciocia Ryoba? -Też, ale kogoś bliskiego. Ale najpierw...idziemy do domu. Kiedy wróciliśmy do domu, przebraliśmy się, poszliśmy z listami do Oki. -Hmmm...wygląda mi to na język Arabski.-Powiedziałam do niej. -Bo to jest język Arabski. -A powiesz co tam jest napisane? -Dajcie mi na to pięć minut. -A nie możemy użyć internetu?-Spytała sie Yumi. -A co, będziemy kombinować z tłumaczem?-Odpowiedziałam jej. Po pięciu minutach przyszła Oka z kartkami. -Tam jest napisane "Twój los jest już zapieczętowany." na kartce pierwszej, a na drugiej "Nie zmienisz przeszłości".-Odparła Oka. -Yumi, ty nie zrobiłaś komuś krzywdy lub nie powiedziałaś komuś coś obraźliwego, o czym mogła dowiedzieć się twoja klasa?-Spytałam się Yumi. -N-nie.-Odpowiedziała mi. -Yumi, nie kłam. Ta osoba która to napisała, nie może pragnąć zemsty bez powodu.-Odpowiedziała Oka. -No. Przyznaj się Yumi, nie powiemy tego nikomu.-Szybko powiedziałam. -N-no więc...ostatnio jakaś dziewczyna z klasy powiedziała mojej koleżance coś o mnie. I było to coś obraźliwego. O tym dowiedziałam się szybciej, niż sama moja koleżanka. Wtedy porozmawiałam z koleżanką, aby jej nie słuchała, bo jej nie lubię i powiedziałam coś strasznie obraźliwego. I niestety mieliśmy podsłuchiwacza, przez co inni dowiedzieli się o tym szybciej niż my. Teraz ona myśli, że to ja powiedziałam coś obraźliwego o niej całej klasie. I to jest największa sprawa między mną, a tą dziewczyną. Ale na serio, nie wiedziałam, od kogo był ten list.-Odpowiedziała nam Yumi. -Jak się nazywa?-Spytałam. -Masami Shidesu. To jest siostra Osoro Shidesu, pewnie z twojej szkoły. -Tak z mojej szkoły. Została zamordowana. -Przez kogo??!!-Krzyknęła Yumi z Oką. -Sprawca nie jest znany. -Oh.-Wzruszyły ramionami. Potem wróciliśmy do domu. Yumi milczała przez całą drogę. Co chwilę pytała się "Daleko jeszcze?", przez co widocznie była zestresowana. Na dodatek Yumi przez całą noc nie spała. Rozdział 8 Jeszcze 3 dni do tego nocowania. Jezusie, ale ja jestem uradowana. No tak, jeszcze muszę się Osany pozbyć. Na szczęście, mam jeszcze wiele czasu, aby zamordować Osanę. Jednak muszę o tym pamiętać. Jak zwykle poszłam na dziedziniec, czekając, aż zobaczę Taro. Siedziałam na fontannie, myśląc o mojej przyszłości z Senpai'em. W połowie myślenia, przyszła do mnie Osana. -Co ty tutaj robisz?-Spytała się mnie z lodowatym spojrzeniem. -Coś! Czego chcesz?!-Spojrzałam na nią. -Tutaj siedzi mój przyjaciel! Nie pozwolę, aby ktoś zajął jego miejsce! -A jak nazywa się twój przyjaciel? -Taro Yamada! A co cię to? -Dużo! Jak długo ze sobą chodzicie? -Yyyy...ż-że co? -To co słyszałaś! -My ze sobą nie chodzimy! -Ta, ciekawe...a może go kochasz? -N-nie! I-idotko! -To wytłumacz mi, czemu zachowujesz się jak tsundere? -B-bo...ehhh! Wygrałaś! Kocham go! -A kiedy masz zamiar mu to powiedzieć? -Dzisiaj po szkole! A może ty go kochasz? Bo zachowujesz się jak debilka w jego obecności! -Może tak, może nie? -A kiedy chcesz mu to powiedzieć, huh? -Jeszcze nie mam zamiaru, ale na pewno będzie MÓJ! -Ta, bo uwierzę! Nic mi nie zrobisz, teraz nikt mnie nie powstrzyma przed wyznaniem mu miłości! -Znajdę inny sposób! Bo w przeciwieństwie do ciebie, ja mam z nim więcej kontaktów, bo często prosi mnie o ćwiczenie na WF! -Co mnie interesuje wasz WF! -A dlaczego dzisiaj chcesz mu wyznać miłość? Bo takie tsundere jak ty, wyznawać miłość muszą nigdy! -Bo dzisiaj piątek, klusko! -P-piątek?! Zaniemówiłam. Dzisiaj piątek? Czyli mam czas do południa! -No!!! -Wiesz...słyszałam, że Taro nie przyjmuje dziewczyn takie bez jego gustu, Osana! A no tak, przecież ty go nawet nie masz, pulpecie! Odeszłam. Teraz pokazałam jej, kto tu jest "debilką". Muszę się szybko pospieszyć, aby zabić Osanę, bo jeszcze mogę stracić miłość mojego życia na zawsze! Poszłam na dach. Na dachu Oka rozmawiała z Budo i z Taro. To jeszcze mam szansę, że do Taro się zbliżę. -No hej, Panno spóźnialska!-Powitała mnie Oka. -No hej, miałam coś ważnego.-Odpowiedziałam jej -I jak z tą Yumi? Wie już co i... -OKA! Nie mów o "tym"!-Przerwałam jej zdanie. -O co chodzi?-Spytał się Taro. -Nic. To moja "rodzinna" sprawa i nie mam ochoty o tym rozmawiać. -Szkoda. Właśnie, dzisiaj Osana chce się spotkać z Taro po szkole.-Skomentował Budo. -Wiem o tym. Yumi bardzo jest przerażona i...przyjdzie z nami na nocowanie.-Trzęsąc się, sybko zmieniłam temat. -Fajnie! Zawsze chciałem bardziej poznać ciebie Ayano!-Krzyknął Taro. Taro chce mnie poznać! Zaczynałam się czuć, jak...nie umiem tego opisać, ale to uczucie sprawiało, że chciało mi się krzyczeć ze szczęścia! -Skąd wiesz jak mam n-na imię?-Spytałam się. -Oka mi powiedziała. -Oh. Jak zwykle wszystko było okej. Po lekcjach szybko poszłam po nóż. Wiem, zbyt szybko opisuję dzień. Osana już poszła pod drzewo. Tak jak mi mówił Budo, Taro spóźnia się często na spotkania z Osaną, więc mam jeszcze trochę czasu, aby zabić Osanę. Podeszłam do Osany. -C-czego chcesz? Mówię ci, nikt mnie nie powstrzyma!-Krzyknęła na mnie. -Chcę ci coś wręczyć...bo już nie mam szans być z nim. Gratulacje. -Miło z twojej strony, ale teraz dawaj, co miałaś dawać i zjeżdżaj! -Urządzę ci zabawę o nazwie...śmierć! Wyciągnęłam nóż i dźgnęłam Osanę w ramię. -A-ale dlaczego? -Mówiłam, że go zdobędę? A przy okazji, Taro poszedł do domu! -D-dlaczego ty idiotko to robisz???!!! -Ja dopiero zaczynam dostrzegać kolory w moim czarno-białym świecie i jeszcze większąść chce mi je zmyć!!! Dlatego to robię! -A wiesz, że tam za tobą jest osoba która widzi wszystko? To Mayu, moja koleżanka! Rzeczywiście, Mayu biegnęła do mnie. Szybko zadźgałam Osanę. -D-DLACZEGO TO ZROBIŁAŚ?! JAK MOŻESZ?-Rozpłakała się Mayu. -Bo mogę! -POŻAŁUJESZ TEGO, CO ZROBIŁAŚ! Mayu zaatakowała mnie. Walczyłyśmy o to jakieś 5 mint. Udało mi się wygrać i szybko poszłam pozbyć się noża i innych dowodów. Zakopałam ciała i poszłam szybko do domu, odebrać Yumi. Rozdział 9 Jeszcze jeden dzień i...wiecie co. Strasznie jestem podekscytowana, że to się zdarzyło i bez obaw mogę tam być. Ale dzisiaj o tym pisać nie będę, bo obiecałam Yumi, że nie będę się cieszyć czymś, niż co się zdarzyło dzisiaj. A więc...Yumi ma urodziny. To już jej 11, więc muszę jej bardzo pogratulować. Cieszyła się jeszcze bardziej, niż ja, kiedy usłyszałam, że Taro mnie kocha (oczywiście, kiedy jestem w stroju, który mnie maskuje). Na urodziny swoje zwykle reagowałam w sposób obojętny, jakbym miało to gdzieś, ale to już przeszłość. Yumi nie zaprosiła nikogo, bo bała się, że na imprezę pojawi się "Niespodziewany gość", czyli siostra Osoro Shidesu. Yumi nawet nie pozwoliła mi zaprosić rodziców, no ale cóż. -Yumi, przemyśl to. Napewno nie chcesz świętować z innymi?-Spytałam się. -A co jak Masami przyjdzie do nas?!-Zaczęła ze stresu obgryzać paznokcie Yumi. -A w okół dupy mam tą Masami! Pewnie ma ważniejsze sprawy na głowie, a nie włamywanie się do jakichś domów! -Ale ona jest najsilniejsza ze wszystkich w szkole! Ona potrafi wszystko, bo jest "boginią" wszystkiego! -A ja jestem jakieś 2000 razy silniejsza od niej! To jest normalne, że w każdej szkole znajduje się chociaż jedna taka "bogini"! U nas w szkole też jest jedna i jakoś nigdy mnie nie chciała zabić, ani nic z tych rzeczy! Ona chce zemsty, to normalka! -Ale co jeśli, ona cię zabije? -Oj, te twoje wymysły! Jak 11-sto latka może zabić 17-sto latkę?! No błagam! -A jeśli będzie tam z Osoro? Tamta dziewczyna mówiła, że ona jest najsilniejsza ze wszystkich w waszej szkole! -Po pierwsze: Osoro NIE ŻYJE. Po drugie: Jaka ona? -Po pierwsze: Sorki, zapomniałam. Po drugie: Tamta, u której te listy odczytywaliśmy. -Aha, to jest Oka. -Że co? -Przeliterować ci to? O-K-A. -Oh, a może ją zaprosimy? Bo przy was czuję się najlepiej! Walnęłam facepalm'a. -Przecież sama nie chciałaś nikogo zapraszać! -Zmieniłam zdanie. -No dobra! Szybko pobiegłam na górę po mój super-duper telefon, który kupiłam na wyprzedaży w sklepie "Saikou" za 1 000 jenów. Akurat był rozładowany. No pięknie, za dużo snapów wysyłam. Pobiegłam na dół do stacjonarnego, którego mama kazała mi sprzedać na jakimś targu, ale wiedzałam, że może się przydać. I jednak miałam rację. -Przepraszamy. Dany numer jest zajęty.-Bardzo głośno powiedziała sekretarka. I tego jeszcze brakowało. Pięć minut później Oka oddzowniła. -No hej, sorki, musiałam coś zrobić. -No hejo, bo jest taka sprawa. -Jaka? -Yumi ma urodziny i nie chce zaprosić swoich koleżanek, ale chce, abyś ty przyszła. -Fajnie, tylko za dwadzieścia minut, bo znowu musze coś zrobić! -No dobra. Odłożyłam słuchawkę i pobiegłam do salonu. -I co?-Spytała się Yumi. -Przyjdzie.-Odpowiedziałam zdyszana. Tak jak powiedziała Oka, przyszła za dwadzieścia minut. I nawet nie sama. Przyszła z Budo i Taro. Chwila. Ona przyszła z Taro?! Dostałam kolenego zacieszu! -Przyszłaś z Budo! I Taro! Fajnie! Chodźcie!-Krzyknęłam. A więc, w salonie bawiliśmy się w rozwijanie historii i historie ze swojego życia. -No więc, gramy w historie ze swojego życia?-Spytała się Yumi.-Ja zacznę. Wiecie, że kiedyś chodowałam pająka? Teraz ty Ayano. -Bardzo szokujące, Yumi. Oka pewnie miała ich 100.-Odpowiedziałam.-Wiecie, że kiedyś użarła mnie pszczoła w dupę i nie mogłam siedzieć przez dwa tygodnie? Teraz Budo. -Ciekawe, ale ja mam lepszą historię.-Odparł.-Wiecie, że mój kot ciągle ucieka na mój widok? Robi to cały czas, a jak go podniosę, to mnie strasznie drapie!! Teraz ty Oka. -Tia, bardzo szokujące...-Odpowiedziała Oka. -Co? Czemu?-Spytał się Budo. -Chciałeś go nauczyć pływać! I to po pijaku!! No dobra, teraz ja. Czy wiecie, że kiedyś rozwaliłam w podstawówce gniotka na matmie?-Oka zaśmiała się. -Fajnie. Nawet śmieszne. Czy wiecie, że mój kuzyn, myśli, że nie jest gejem, ale kocha chłopców?-Zaśmiał się Taro. --Nawet...nie potrafię tego skomentować!-Krzyknęła Yumi.-Czy wiecie, że kiedyś mój chomik zeskoczył z biurka i się nie zabił? -Wiem o tym. I tak przez całe 4 godziny bawiliśmy się...moglibyśmy się bawić bez końca, gdyby Oka nie musiała iść. Tak samo jak Budo i Taro. Cały dzień minął nawet fajnie. Ale jeszczy tylko jutro i...cholera, prawie bym zapomniała, że dotrzymałam słowa Yumi! Rozdział 10 Noi dzisiaj mamy poniedziałek i strasznie się cieszę. Wiem, dziwne. Ale dlatego, że Taro jeszcze nie należy do kogoś, a gdybym nie zabiła Osany, już bym widziała ich idących razem do szkoły. Ale dzisiaj wróciła do nas przewodnicząca klubu dla przyszłych kucharzy, czyli Amai Odayaka. Nawet fajna dziewczyna, ale jest moją rywalką. Szkoda mi jej zabijać, ale wymyślę coś. Do mnie szybko przybiegła Kokoszka. -HEEEEJJJ Przyjaciółko!-Krzyknęła mi do ucha. -Hej...jesteśmy przyjaciółkami? Od kiedy, bo nie pamiętam.-Spytałam się jej. -No można powiedzieć, że nie przyjaciółka, ale chcę ci dać zadanie, a będę robić dla ciebie wszystko! -No dobra...co to takiego? -No więc...mój mundurek jest zbyt ciasny w okolicach klatki piersiowej...czy mogłabyś być tak dobra i przynieść mi nowy mundurek? -Nie ma sprawy. -Dzięki, dzięki, dzięki!! Kokoszka wskoczyłą na mnie i gdzieś poszła. W poniedziałki zazwyczaj zaczynamy od WF-u, więc szybko poszłam się przebrać i iść po mundurek dla Haruki. Kiedy weszłam do szatni, na ścianie były plami krwi. Były tam zwłoki Mei Mio, Eiko Hayami i Kuu Dere. Nie przejęłam się tym, że nie żyją, ale szybko przebrałam się, bo każdy może wejść w każdym czasie. Kiedy byłam już przebrana, szybko pobiegłam po mundurek. -Kokona! Masz mundurek!-Krzyknęłam. -Dzięki! Bardzo ci dziękuję!-Odpowiedziała przy czym poszła do szatni. Szybko zaczęłam myśleć, kto mógł zabić te dziewczyny. Odrazu pomyślałam, że to może być siostra Eiko, czyli Okichi. Pamiętam, jak rozmawiała z Eiko tydzień temu. Mówiła, że Senpai będzie jej ofiarą, ale Eiko go kocha i chyba dlatego ją zabiła. Ale Mei Mio i Kuu Dere musiały pewnie być świadkami. Szybko zadzwoniłam do Info-chan, kiedy wszedła Kokona do szatni. -O...O...O MÓJ BOŻE!!! KTO UCZYNIŁ TAKIE COŚ? T-TO...T-TO TY?-Piszczała Kokona. -T-to nie ja!! Ich tutaj nie było wcześniej!-Krzyknęłam. -Boże! Powiedz, że wiesz kto to! -Nie wiem! Ale chyba to jest Okichi Hayami! -Czemu? -Nie wiem, ale wydaje mi się podejrzana! -Jezu, nie ma czasu na podejrzewanie, trzeba pójść po nauczyciela! Szybko wybiegłam z Kokoną po nauczycielkę. Kiedy razem z nią pobiegłyśmy na miejsce, już zwłok nie było. -A-ale...one tu były...-Wymamrotałam. -A więc, to jest żart? I ta krew to farba? Nie marnujcie mojego czasu, dziewczyny, tylko idźcie na lekcje.-Wypowiedziała Shiori Risa i poszła. No i pięknie, w naszej szkole zaczynają mordować. Teraz będę musiała pamiętać o noszeniu mojego stroju, którym chronię wszystkich. No więc, już jest 20:30. Większość szkoły przyszła. Tak samo jak Yumi, strasznie się cieszyłam. Najpierw bawiliśmy się w to samo co się bawiliśmy na urodzinach Yumi. Jak zwykle, Yumi zaczynała. -No więc, wiecie, że ja kiedyś chodowałam pająka?-Odparła. -Tia, gadałaś mi o tym. No dobra, skoro Yumi powiedziała o czymś, co mówiła wcześniej, więc ja też powiem. Wiecie, że mi raz pszczoła użądliła mnie w dupę i nie mogłam przez tydzień siedzieć?-Szybko wypowiedziałam. -Ciekawe...ja mam coś, o czym nie wiecie. No więc, wiecie, że mogę ciągle mieć w ręce piwo?-Wypaplał Budo. -Ta, chciałbyś!!!-Zaśmiała się Oka. -Czemu? -Próbowałeś zjeść moją papugę!! -Chyba nie mogę już pić... -No dobra, teraz ja. Wiecie, że moja koleżanka ma 18 lat i jeszcze wierzy w Świętego Mikołaja? -Ciekawe. To ja powiem coś, o czym wiedzą te osoby które mówiły przede mną.-Odezwał się Taro.-Wiecie, że mój kuzyn uważa, że nie jest gejem, ale kocha chłopców? -Yyy...hehe...a wiecie, że kiedyś nagrywałam na YouTubie?-Odezwała się Kokoszka. -Wiem o tym. Pewnie ci konto usunęli. No więc, wie ktoś, że mam kuzynkę która jest gwiazdą...yy...czegoś tam?-Szybko wypaplała Saki. -Nie wiedziałam...Czy wiecie, że mój brat ćwiczy balet?-Energicznie palnęła Asu Rito. -To niech będzie świetny, pozdrów go.-Wymamrotała Amai.-Czy wiecie, że raz udało mi się ugotować ciasto w krztałcie pająka i moja siostra się go przestraszyła? I przy okazji, go rozwaliła...tyle pracy na marne... -Powiedziałambym to samo.-Palnęła Info-chan.-Wiecie, że wiem wiele o...nic ciekawego nie powiedziałam, dalej! -Ok. To ja raz narysowałem w podstawówce długopis i nauczycielka pół lekcji się męczyła, aby go wziąść?-Szepnął Ryusei Koki. -Ciekawe. Teraz ja, bo mam coś bardzo ważnego.-Szybko wykrzyknęła Musume, inaczej mówiąc "Pani Tostowa".-Kiedy oglądałam horrory na polsacie z tatą, kiedy była bardzo przerażająca scena i wtedy wyskoczyła reklama, a my się tego przestraszyliśmy? I na tym skończyło się nasze paplanie. -Ej Oka! Śpimy razem?-Krzyknął Budo. -Ok! Tylko co zrobimy z Ayano i Taro?-Spytała się Oka.-Nie mogą jeszcze razem spać. Najwyżej Ayano będzie spała z Info-chan, a Taro obok niej. Jak myślisz, Ayano? -Ja myślę, że może będzie ok.-Wymamrotałam. Po jakimś czasie, kiedy wszyscy spali (Yumi też) Taro poszedł do łazienki, a Okichi za nim. Jak złodziej wyskoczyłam z łóżka za nimi w pogoń. Ubrałam mój kostium i na wszelki wypadek zabrałam katanę. Zanim Okichi zaatakowała, szybko ją zabiłam i ukryłam zwłoki w jednym z pomieszczeń. Szybko zdjęłam mój kostium i poszłam spać. Rozdział 11 Jezu...ale ten Taro jest słodki....chcę być z nim na zawsze... -Ayano! Ayano! Kto mnie woła? -Wstawaj! Ach, to Info-chan. Jak mogła przerwać mój sen o Senpai'u? -Co chcesz?-Spytałam się. -Ciiii! Wstawaj, a zobaczysz! I bądź cicho, bo ich obudzisz!-Wyszeptała. Szybko wygramoliłam się z łóżka i stanęłam obok Info-chan. Trochę trudno mi mówić "Info-chan". Ciekawe jak ma na imię. -Spójrz w dół!-Wyszeptała. -No, podłoga jest strasznie czysta.-Wyszeptałam również, jak naciszej mogłam. -Nie tu, tutaj! Wskazała na śpiącego Budo i Okę. Oni...oni się....przytulali, a nawet o tym nie wiedzieli. Chciałam zanucić "Oh, you touch my tralala" ale powstrzymałam się. Wyjęłam telefon. -Muszę zrobić zdjęcie!-Zachichotałam. -Weź mi to przyślij!-Chichotała. -Oka będzie chciała abym to usunęła!-Zaczęłam się powoli śmiać. -A Budo poprosi o kopię i ustawi jako wygasacz ekranu! Zaczęłyśmy się śmiać. Większość wstała, aby zobaczyć co się dzieje. Po jakimś czasie obudziliśmy Okę i Budo. -Co się dzieje, kur...-Spytała się Oka. -Nie przeklinaj! Tu jest dziecko! Zobacz w prawo a się dowiesz!-Śmiałam się tak głośno, jak mogłam. Oka wrzasneła, kiedy zobaczyła, że Budo ją przytula. Potem jej "obroża" z klubu okultystów zachaczyła o piżamę Budo i...leżeli na sobie! Nigdy w życiu się tak nie uśmiałam! Szybko pstryknęłam fotke i uwolniłam ich od "niezręcznej sytuacji". Po sekundzie obudziła się Yumi. -No hejka...A co, już było śniadanie?-Spytała się. -Nie, jeszcze śniadania nie było!-Śmiała się pani Tostowa. -Z czego się śmiejecie? -Kiedy Ayano pokaże ci jakieś zdjęcie, to się przekonasz! -Chwila...jakie zdjęcie?-Spytała się Oka. -Zobacz sama!-Śmiałam się. Kiedy pokazałam im fotkę, to nie wiem już sama, czy ja, czy Oka się zaczerwieniła. -Yyyy...Ayano...Usuń to...-Wyjąkała. -Ale zanim usuniesz...Może przyślij mi to. Ustawię jako wygasacz ekranu!-Zaczął się rumienić Budo. -Ok! Tylko jeszcze do Info-chan wyślę i do Taro...i do wszystkich!-Uśmiechnęłam się.-Nie no żartuje, tylko do Budo, Info-chan i Taro. Po chwili poszliśmy się ubrać i zjeść lunch. O godzinie 7:00 zaniosłam Yumi do szkoły. Do 9;45 było normalnie, gdyby nie to, że nie pozbyłam się zwłok. Ojć, katany też. -T-To już kolejna ofiara? Kto wie, kto to zrobił i dlaczego?!-Szybko przyszła Landrynka. -Kolejne morderstwo? Te zwłoki nie wyglądają na świeże, więc...muszą być zabite w nocy albo wczoraj podczas dnia! Idę z tąd!-Wrzasnął Taro i poszedł na dziedziniec. Za nim poszła Amai. CZY ONA NIE WIE, ŻE TYLKO JA MOGĘ CIĄGNĄĆ ZA RAMIĘ TARO?! -Taro, poczekaj! Ugotowałam ci ciasteczka, przez nie szybciej zapomnisz o tych zwłokach!-Wypowiedziała Amai. -Miło z twojej strony, przyjdę później. Narazie musze pobyć sam...-Wykrztusił z siebie. -A co jeśli ta psycholka lub ten psychopata przyjdzie i cię zabije? -Amai, zapisałem się do klubu Budo. Niesądzę, aby ten koleś, lub ta dziewczyna mi podskoczyła. -A-ale...dopiero jesteś na pierwszym etapie! Jesteś jeszcze za słaby, aby go pokonać! -Może masz rację...pójdę do klubu Budo, a na następnej pójdę do ciebie, ok? -Jak chcesz. Sama nie wiedziałam, że Taro zapisał się do klubu Budo. Nie wiem, czy kiedykolwiek dołączę do nich. Szybko widzę, że Oka nie bardzo chce uczestniczyć w klubie Okultystów, bo teraz rzadko do niego chodzi. Czasami mi mówi o tym klubie. Na tej przerwie poszłam podglądać, jak Taro ćwiczy. Jezu, ale on jest taki słodki, kiedy się złości, bo przegrał! Teraz mieliśmy...muzykę! Fajnie, bo zawsze lubiałam muzykę. A no tak, jeszcze musze poćwiczyć do Histori, a tego przedmiotu strasznie nie znoszę. Oddałambym wszystko, aby tylko nie uczyć się Historii (i oczywiście też matmy, ale histori nie lubię bardziej). I znowu mamy ofiarę kolejnej śmierci. Akurat była to Kokona. Współczuję! Było to tak: Dzisiaj strasznie popołudniu lało i zostawiłam prez moją głupotę otwarty parasol przy schodach. Kokona zchodziła razem z Saki i jej innymi przyjaciółkami. Przez przypadek Kokona poślizgnęła się i...nadziała na parasol. Straszna śmierć, ale Taro znowu poszedł do klubu Amai. Jak zwykle jedli ciastka. Wiem, fajna to dziewczyna z tej Amai, ale ja ją lubię i nienawidzę, przez co nie mogę wybrać, czy mam ją normalnie zabić na różne sposoby, czy zostawić przy życiu. Muszę zrobić losowanie, bo jak ona mi skradnie moje ciacho, to zapłaci mi za to i to tak, że popamięta do końca życia! Rozdział 12 Dzisiaj było ostatnie nocowanie w szkole. Dlaczego? Przez śmierć Okichi i wypadek Kokoszki. Oczywiście cofam to co napisałam wczoraj, bo Kokona walczy o życie w szpitalu. Fajna dziewczyna, szkoda mi ją zabijać. Dlatego, że Kokona nie jest moją rywalką. Kokona niestety nadziała się na mój parasol blisko serca, więc...eh, muszę bardziej uważać, co zostawiam przy schodach lub gdzie indziej, bo kto wie, może Oka się przewróci i nadzia na nóż? Czuję, że również muszę zabijać ostrożnie, bo atmosfera szkolna spadła bardzo szybko i...muszę pozbyć się jak najszybciej Amai, może ją z kimś zeswatam...bo jak ją zabije, to prędzej czy później ktoś odkryje, że Amai nie żyje, ale moim jedynym wyjściem jest spalenie ciała, ale jak zwykle, spalarni pilnują delinkwenci, którzy jeszcze mają wybory na przywódcę. Gdybym się zgodziła, może pozwolili mi spalić ciało Amai...raczej wątpię. Wszyscy strasznie się boją, że każdy zginie, bo nie widzieli tej "psychicznej superbohaterki", która zawsze chroniła Taro. Pewnie myślą, że to była dziewczyna która już umarła. Ale ja sprawię, że wszystko wróci do normy, bo z każdą chwilą atmosfera się pogarsza. No więc, poszłam poszukiwać wielbiciela Amai. Zapytałam się o to Info-chan. Akurat był to Akichito Fukuda. Akichito to nowy chłopak w mojej szkole, nawet pasuje do Amai. Ma brązowe oczy i ciemne włosy. Również ma podobne zainteresowania. Podeszłam do chłopaka, kiedy zobaczyłam, że podgląda Amai, kiedy gotuje. -No więc, masz słabość do Amai?-Spytałam. -Yyy...a kto to?-Przestraszony Akichito odpowiedział jak najszybciej. -Ta dziewczyna która ma brązowe włosy i zielone oczy. -Emm...no jestem nią zainteresowany... -A chcesz z nią być? -No jasne! Co to za pytanie! -Pewnie nie łatwo ci do niej zagadać. Pomogę ci w tym, ale najpierw muszę wiedzieć, co lubi, a czego nienawidzi. -Ok. Będę czekać! Szybko podeszłam do Amai porozmawiać z nią. -Amai!-Krzyknęłam. -Co chcesz?-Odpowiedziała jak zwykle swoim słodkim głosikiem. -Muszę cię o coś zapytać. Co lubisz w tej szkole? Zaczęłam notować na notatniku. -Ummm...lubię gotować, lubię uczyć się biologii, jeszcze lubię plastykę i muzykę, lubię koty i psy, lubię jeszcze czasami...ćwiczyć gimastykę. -A co nielubisz? -Uh...nie lubię historii... -Nie lubisz historii? Ja też! Fajnie! Co dalej?-Przerwałam jej. -Nie lubię salutować, jak ktoś zabija, horrorów, ostrego jedzenia, kiedy dostaję rozkazy i jak jest ponuro w szkole. -Ok! Dzięki! Pożegnałam się z Amai i podeszłam do Akichito. -Tutaj masz listę, czego nie lubi i lubi.-Dałam mu notatnik i poszłam do Oki. Zauważyłam, jak Budo siedzi na schodach i płacze. -Co się stało?-Spytałam się. -O-Oka...ona...ona... -Wykrztuś to z siebie! -Ona...jest w szpitalu! -Czemu?! Jak?! Dlaczego?! Jak nie Kokona to Oka! -Bo ma złamaną rękę. -No żeś mnie przestraszył!! -Wiem... Odeszłam od niego. Po jakimś czasie zaczęłam się źle czuć. Bolał mnie brzuch, i po jakimś czasie upadłam na podłogę...i nic dalej nie pamiętam... Obudziłam się w gabinecie pani Aiko. -H-halo?-Spytała się. -C-co, co się stało? -Zemdlałaś. Nie chcesz iść do domu? -Pójdę. Dzisiaj nie czuję się dobrze. Wyszłam ze szkoły i popędziłam do szkoły Yumi. Yumi jak zwykle zadawała pytania typu "Czemu idziemy do domu?". Zdrzemnęłąm się jakieś 2 godziny, a potem obudziła mnie Yumi. -Ayano! Ayano! Yan-chan!' -Co? Chcesz...? -Dzisiaj dostałam ten list od Masami! -Od Masami? -No! Ona napisała, że mam przyjść dzisiaj o 21:30 do najbliższego parku! I mamy kolejny arabski napis! -O 21:30? O nie, nie ma mowy. Dzisiaj się źle czuję, więc może przyślę ci kogoś. Kto wie, co ona ma zamiar zrobić! -Fajnie! To ja idę się szykować! No tak, była już 21:20. Szybko poszłam po strój mojej bohaterki i zapukałam do drzwi. -Już idę!-Krzyknęła schądząc po schodach.-O ja!! Ale fajny st...A-Ayano?!-Spytała się zaskoczona Yumi. -Yyy...Tak, to ja. -Zajerąbisty strój!!! -Dzięki! -No więc idziemy! -Dobra zamknę drzwi i weznę nóż... -Co? -Nic... -Yumi, musisz wiedzieć, że bycie taką "superbohaterką" jest moją największą tajemnicą. Ja nią jestem i chcę, żebyś wiedziała, żebyś nie wygadywała tego wszystkim na lewo i na prawo...proszę cię! -Eh...no dobra... Szłyśmy do parku 10 minut. Mój nóż według Yumi nie wyglądał ciekawie i ciągle pytała, co chcę z nim zrobić. Kiedy doszliśmy do parku, wyjęłam mój nóż i latarkę. O tej porze jest ciemno w parku jak w dupie, więc ta latarka musiała mi się przydać. Nie było nic, do momentu, w którym zobaczyłam jakąś czarną postać w wieku Yumi idącą do niej. Szybko pobiegłam do niej i...starałam się ją obezwładnić. Dziewczynka, wyrwała mi nóż i dźgnęła mnie w ramię. Szybko wzięłam jakąś nić dentystyczną i złapałam Masami za szyję. Przez przypadek zabiłam dziewczynkę. Jak najszybciej uciekłam z Yumi do domu i na tym kończy się mój dzień. Rozdział 13 No więc, dzisiaj niezły miałam sen. Raczej KOSZMAR, nie sen. Śniło mi się, że Okichi zostawiła parasol, a na niego nadział się...nie, to nie Kokona. To był TARO! W moim koszmarze umarł i słyszałam tak jakby krzyki Yumi. Obudziła mnie Yumi, krzycząc mi do ucha, podczas gdy ja krzyknęłam na całą moją ulicę: -NIE! NIE UMIERAJ, TYLKO NIE TY TARO! -Co?-Spytała się mnie. -Eh. To tylko sen. Która godzina? -Już 6:00 -To zbieraj się, już! Jak najszybciej ogarnęłyśmy się i poleciałyśmy do szkoły. O mało brama się nie zamknęła, bo ja zazwyczaj mam takiego pecha. Biegłam jeszcze szybciej niż gepard, a po drugiej stronie bramy czekała na mnie Oka z ręką w bandażu. -No elo!-Przywitała się ze mną uśmiechem. -Hej...-Dysząc też się przywitałam. -Wiesz, że byłam w tym samym szpitalu, co Kokoszka? -O, to co z nią? -Eh, ciężko. Jej stan się co jakiś czas poprawia, jest mało szans, że ona będzie żyć. -Szkoda. Poszłam z Oką na dziedziniec. Kiedy mijaliśmy klub dla kucharzy, zauważyłam, że Amai częstowała kogoś...tego chłopaka, z którym próbowałam ją zeswatać, czyli...chwilka, sprawdzę...z Akichito. -O hej Ayano!-Pomachał do mnie. -Hej...Ty już chodzisz z Amai?-Spytałam się zdziwiona. -Tak! Chciałem się z nią spotkać, kiedy ciebie już nie było, więc...dowiedziałem się, że ona również coś do mnie czuje. -To gratuluję. Poszłam potem z Oką do Kafeterii. Jak zwykle gadałyśmy o wszystkim i o niczym. Na drugiej lekcji przyszła do klasy Kokona z widocznym bandażem w okolicach brzucha, z bandażem na głowie i wielkim plastrem na nosie. -Dzieńdobry!-Wypowiedziała nieśmiało wchodząc do klasy. -Dzień...ty już ze szpitala?-Zdziwiła się na widok Kokony nauczycielka. -No niestety nie, bo jutro i pojutrze mnie nie będzie. -Aha. Usiądź. Kokona posłusznie usiadła na swoim miejscu, czyli obok mnie. Szepnęłam do niej. -Ej, dlaczego tak szybko przyszłaś? -No sama nie wiem...mam szczęście, że przynajmniej będę żyć. Nadal mam ochotę zniszczyć tego debila, który zostawił parasol! Niestety, ale Kokona krzyknęła prawie na całą klasę. -Kokona, jest lekcja. Pogadasz sobie później, od tego jest przerwa! -Przepraszam... Na jej szczęście wtedy zadzwonił dzwonek. Miałam teraz WF, ale Kokoszka oczywiście nie mogła ćwiczyć. Poszzłam spytać się Oki. -Oka, czy ćwiczysz na WF? -No, szczerze nie mam z kim. Poszłam jak najszybciej z Oką przebrać się. Wszystko było ok, gdyby nie jedno...nagle przed salą gimnastyczną zostały znalezione przez nas zwłoki. Kogo to były zwłoki, to nie wiedziałam, ale coś mi się zdaje, że jednej dziewczyny z klubu Oki. Jak najszybciej poszłam powiedzieć o tym Kyoshi, bo ona jest najszybsza ze wszystkich w szkole. Kiedy byliśmy przed salą, były jeszcze zwłoki, ale krwi już nie było. -No więc, to są zwłoki, ale krwi nie ma? To są żarty?!-Spytała się mnie oschle i odeszła. Sama nie wiem co się w tej szkole dzieje, że zwłoki zawsze znikają, kiedy przyjdzie nauczyciel. Słyszałam, że w latach 80-tych było więcej zabójstw, ale teraz ochrona jest do kitu. Nawet nie wiem jak wytrzymam te wszystkie lata, ale narazie nauczycielki mi nie będą potrzebne. Postaram się schwytać mordercę, mimo, że sama to robię. Tylko ja mogę zabijać dla Senpai'a, ale zdaje mi się, że mamy nowego ucznia, o którym nawet nie wiedziałam. Rozdział 14 Ten tydzień dobiega końca, a jeszcze dziś chcę mu to wyznać. Wiem, że nie potrafię, ale chyba dam sobie radę. Akurat dzisiaj Taro miał urodziny. Na tą chwilę czekałam chyba całe 2 tygodnie, nawet mam dla niego prezent, ale jak mu to wręczę? Nie wiem, ale Oka może mi pomoże. Dzisiaj się obudziłam o 6, ale zwykle budzi mnie Yumi...i mój telefon. Już o 6:55 byłam w szkole i czekałam pod bramą na Okę. Oka była po trzech minutach, więc długo nie czekałam. -A ty tak wcześnie?-Spytała się mnie. -Tak. Dzisiaj są urodziny Taro, dlatego.-Odpowiedziałam jej z uśmiechem. -Urodziny Taro powinny być codziennie! -Haha...bardzo śmieszne. To bym wydała wszystkie moje kieszonkowe! -I oto chodzi! -Z kim ja się zadaję... -Żartowałam. O patrz, idzie!! Rzeczywiście, szedł do szkoły z Budo na telefonach. Schowałam się za Oką. -Cześć Oka!-Pomachał do Oki.-A Ayano jak zwykle jeszcze nie ma? -Jest za mną!-Zaśmiała się. -Czego ona się boi?-Śmiał się Budo. -N-niczego!! Poprostu...lubię się chować!-Krzyknęłam. -Na pewno się czegoś boisz! Twój głos drży!-Powiedział Taro. -No macie mnie. Stresuję się czymś...to nie jest ważne!-Próbowałam zmienić temat. -Wstawaj!-Podał mi rękę Taro. Jaka ona była ciepła!-Dzisiaj mam urodziny, wiesz! -T-t-ak...-Wyjąkałam się.-Czemu ja się jąkam? -A ten prezent to dla kogo? Dla mnie? -Nie...to znaczy tak!!! To znaczy...ugh! Dałam mu prezent jak najszybciej. Bardziej zaczerwieniłam się gdy nasze palce przypadkiem się zetknęły... -Wstydziłaś się dać mi prezent? -Można tak powiedzieć...to znaczy nie...to znaczy tak...cholera, co się ze mną dzieje? Uśmiechnął się do mnie i poszedł. -No i poradziłaś sobie!-Powiedziała Oka zadowolona z mojego największego sukcesu, czyli dać normalnie prezent największej miłości mojego życia. -No wiem...eh...co teraz mamy? -Plastykę. Jak najbardziej uśmiechnięta poszłam z Oką na plastykę. -Super! Ciekawe jaki dzisiaj temat rysunków!-Bardzo szczęśliwa rzekłam do Oki. -Chyba coś o miłości! -Co? -To co słyszałaś! Namaluj Taro! -Żartujesz sobie?! -No proszę cię! -No dobra namaluję go...pod jednym warunkiem! -Jakim? -Ty namalujesz Budo! -Możesz sobie pomarzyć! -To ja nie namaluję Taro! -No dobra! Zrobię to!! Usiadłyśmy pod jakąś ścianą w klubie Budo. Oglądałyśmy jak Taro ćwiczy i jak Budo go uczy. To był nawet przyjemny widok. Zrobiłam podczas patrzenia na to wszystko swoją ulubioną minę. Mogłambym widzieć cały czas jednorożce i tęczę, gdyby Oka nie szturchnęła mnie czymś dziwnym. -Eh...co to jest?! I skąd to masz?!-Skrzywiłam się na widok jakiegoś przedmiotu. -Z tego klubu!-Śmiała się jak nie wiem co. -Hahahaha. Zabawne. -Oka, radzę ci to odłożyć!-Zaśmiał się Budo.-To nie służy do szturchania ludzi, którzy wciągnęli się w oglądanie ćwiczącej drugiej połówki, a służy do szturchnięcia osoby, która wciągnęła się oglądanie ćwiczącej drugiej połówki! -Budo!!-Krzyknęłam na niego. -No co? Nie może wiedzieć? -Nie!! Oka, Budo i chyba cała szkoła zaczęła się śmiać z tego co wypowiedziałam. Już wiem, jaka będzie zemsta (Muhahaha). -Ej, bo pożałujesz tego! Jeszcze raz i twój koniec! -Bo co mi zrobisz? -Coś, na co przygotowany nie będziesz! Wtedy zadzwonił dzwonek. Jak najszybciej poszłam z Oką na plastykę. Na plastyce miałyśmy nową nauczycielkę. -Witam was! Nazywam się Kumiko Arato. Dzisiaj będę was uczyła plastyki! Nawet fajna. Tylko przepraszam, nie uczyć tylko oceniać i poprawiać rysunki, ale każdy może się pomylić. -Dzisiaj narysujemy coś o...miłości! No błagam!!! Jak nie Budo prawie wyznający wszystkim moją miłość do Taro, jąkanie się przy Taro, to jeszcze ten temat!! Ludzie, czy tylko ja wstydzę się tego tematu?? Przynajmniej wiem, co narysować. Oka odwróciła się do mnie i spojrzała swoim najdziwniejszym uśmiechem na ziemi. Odwdzięczyłam jej się tym, robiąc największą minę "na debila". -No dobra, zaczynamy!-Wypowiedziała Pani Kumiko i wyszła z sali.-A i jeszcze jedno! Możecie narysować portret osoby, którą kochacie!-Dodała i wyszła. Tego brakowało. Oka znowu spojrzała na mnie z tą miną. -Uważaj, bo Pani oceni twoją pracę i dowie się, że kochasz Budo.-Szepnęłam do niej. Natychamiast się obróciła. -Czy aby na pewno?-Spytała się mnie. -Tak! -A może? -A jezioro!! Zamilkła. Jeden zero dla mnie! -A rzeka! -A może jeszcze kurna depresja! -My tu nie mówimy o chorobach. -Chodzi mi o depresję na ziemi. Kolejny raz zamilkła i spojrzała swoją "miną na debila". Dwa zero dla mnie! Yea! Wtedy zabrałyśmy się za pracę. Zaczęłam rysować moją "perfekto mangą" portret Taro. Po pięciu minutach pani Kumiko weszła do klasy i zatrzymała się, oglądając mój "perfekto obrazek mangi", który przedstawiał Taro. Już miałam ochotę zjeść tą pracę. -Ale ładnie rysujesz. Kto to?-Spytała się. -Eyeyey...nikt ważny!-Zaczerwieniłam się i wyjąkałam. -Widziałam kogoś takiego w szkole. Pewnie ci się podoba! No nie. Gdybym mogła widzieć przyszłość, napewno bym tego nie rysowała. Połowa klasy zrobiła "zebranie" idąc popatrzeć co rysuję. Oka spojrzała na mnie "pedofilnym wzrokiem". -Eeee...mogę zjeść tą pracę? Jestem głodna! -Nie oszukuj! Bardzo ładna praca. Wiem, że ci się podoba, ale nie musisz się aż tak czerwienić! Odeszła razem z połową klasy. Wtedy zrobiłam najbardziej poważną minę, jaką potrafię zrobić. Na (MOJE) szczęście zadzwonił dzwonek po dziesięciu minutach. Wyszłam szczęśliwa jak Yumi podczas każdych swoich urodzin (no może nie każdych). Ale musiałam się wracać, bo zapomniałam pracy. Usiadłam w kafeterii sama. Tak, całkiem sama. Fajnie było mi być samemu, bo po 3 minutach przyszła Oka z napojami z automatu, którego postawiono na dachu. -Dlaczego nie umiałaś się przyznać, że go kochasz?-Krzyknęła specjalnie, bo zbliżał się Budo i Taro. -Błagam cię, nie tu!-Krzyknęłam na nią czerwona i zdenerwowana równocześnie. -Co mówiłyście?-Spytał się Taro. -O tym, że t...-Przerwałam Oce, zasłaniając jej usta. -Cicho siedź!-Szepnęłam do niej.- Rozmawiamy o wszystkim i o niczym!-Wyjąkałam się. -To fajnie. Dzwonek! Miałam teraz angielski. Pociągnęłam za rękę Okę w stronę klasy do Angielskiego. Kiedy już byłyśmy w klasie, spytała mnie: -Co, ty nie chcesz, aby Taro wiedział, że on ci się podoba? -On narazie wiedzieć o tym nie może. Jeszcze. -A kiedy masz zamiar mu o tym powiedzieć. -To jeszcze planuję. -A kiedy to dokładnie nastąpi? -Kiedy pokonam wszystkie rywalki. -Co? Ups, wypowiedziałam za dużo. -Nic!! Mogła się jeszcze mnie zapytać, jak ja "pokonuję" rywalki, gdyby angliczka nie weszła do klasy. Lekcja nawet wyszła miło, tak samo jak śledzenie Taro do domu. Ale prawie mnie na tym przyłapał Taro, gdybym nie uciekła. Rozdział 15 Ten super-duper tydzień już zdążył minąć i po trzech tygodniach jakiejś tam chroby Kizana wreszcie przyszła do szkoły. Jest to kuzynka Kokony, mimo, że wyglądają podobnie, dzielą ich dwa światy. Kizana szła swoim chodem do szkoły, przypachając się przed innych. Czy tylko mnie to denerwowało? Jak zwykle Kizana ma (prawie) wszystko w nosie, bo szła do szafki zmienić buty i odrazu do klubu na jakąś próbę. Kiedy zauważyła moją największą miłość na świecie, która sprawiła, że zaczęłam wiedzieć jak to żyć, od razu wyskoczyła mu przed nos. -Ohaaaaaayo!!-Krzyknęła na cały korytarz. -Yy...hej?-Przerażony Senpai zaczął się pocić. -Nazywam się Kizana! A ty? -Ym...jestem Taro... -Ach! Taro! Ładne imię! Zaczęła się zachowywać jak moja mama kiedy zobaczyła, jak pierwszy raz narysowałam swoją "perfekto mangę". -Em... -Oh, dzisiaj mam próbę w klubie aktorskim! Może wpadniesz? -Nie wiem czy dam radę... -Oj, to może juro? -Jutro nie. Muszę gdzieś pójść, nie będzie mnie już na przerwie obiadowej. -To pojutrze? -Pojutrze...może być. -Fajnie! To papa! I odeszła. Zaczęłam ją śledzić, bo wiedziałam, że ona napewno coś czuje do Senpai'a. W klubie zachowywała się jeszcze bardziej arogancko, niż moja ciocia, która spłonęła razem z wujkiem i domem. -No więc, będziemy mieć fajny dodatek do klubu! Znalazłam przystojniaka, który zagra Remeo!-Usiadła na stole Kizana. Chwila, o kim ona mówi? A no tak, przecież o SENPAI'U! -Kto to jest? Na pewno ktoś wyjątkowy!-Wypowiedział ukrywający przerażenie jakiś chłopak. -Napewno nie ty, Mirihiro! Ktoś bardziej wyjątkowy od was wszystkich!! Uczcijmy w pamięci Mirihiro, który został zamknięty w friendzone... -To jak się nazywa...-Wyjąkał się Mirihiro. -Taro Yamada!! -Uuuu...Kisu de!!!-Krzyczał cały klub. "Kisu de" to po japońsku "pocałunek", gdyby któś wiedział, lub nie wiedział. -Zamknąć się łajdaki!-Krzyknęła jeszcze głośniej.-Próba musi się udać!! I zaczęła się nuda... Jedynie cały czas patrzałam, co robią. -Mirihiro źle!!! Jeszcze raz! Kizana ciągle krytykowała, aż do momentu, kiedy przyszła Amai i zapytała się o jedno. -AMAI! MY TU MAMY PRÓBĘ! WYJDŹ!-Krzyknęła, kiedy do sali weszła Amai. -Przyszłam się o coś zapytać... -To pytaj i wyjdź! -Jak się miewa Kokona...? -Nie odpowiadam na takie pytania! Teraz mam coś ważniejszego, niż zdrowie Kokony! Jezu, widać, że Kizana jest zbyt nie przyjemna, kiedy ktoś gada o Kokonie. Słyszałam, że Kizana lubi krytykować Kokonę, kiedy ona coś robi. Widocznie nie lubi Kokony. -Jak możesz być takim potworem!! Nawet najbradziej wrednemu zdarzy się rozpłakać kiedy kuzynka jest w szpitalu! Nie wierzę, że Kokona ma taką kuzynkę! Amai ma rację. Jak Kokona z nią wytrzymuje? -Dobra, wracamy do teatru!!-Wypowiedziała Kizana. -A nie powinnaś się raczej przejmować, że Kokona jest w szpitalu?-Spytała jakaś członkinia klubu. Kizana tupnęła bardzo mocno ze złości nogą i walnęła ręką o stół, że dosłownie było słychać to nawet w klubie okultystycznym, muzycznym, kulinarnym, na dziedzińcu a nawet w pokoju nauczycielskim i gabinecie doradcy. -Jest! Udało nam się przywołać demona!!!-Krzyczał Shin. -ZAMKNIJ SIĘ DZIWAKU!!-Wyszła z klubu Kizana. Po chwili wróciła i szarpnęła za ramię osobę, która ją o to spytała.-NIE BĘDĘ SIĘ MARTWIĆ JAKĄŚ DZIEWUCHĄ W SZPITALU! PRZESTAŃCIE MNIE OTO PYTAĆ, BO WSZYSCY WYLECICIE Z KLUBU! Wtedy zadzwonił dzwonek. -Boże Święty, tego jeszcze brakowało!-Krzyknęła i wyszła z klubu. Pobiegłam za nią. Miałam przy sobie strzykawkę i usiłowałam trafić nią w jej szyję. Przyznam się, łatwo nie było. Po lekcji na dłuuugiej przerwie, poszła do klubu. Muszę przyznać, że lekcja jej dobrze wpłynęła na zachowanie. Kizana co chwilę wychodziła i wchodziła, bo musiała coś przynieść. Jak najszybciej, skorzystałam z okazji i wbiłam strzykawkę w jej szyję. Kizana na szczęście nie krzyknęła i mogłam ją spokojnie schować. Po kilku minutach członkowie zauważyli, że Kizana już długo nie wraca, więc poszli jej szukać. Szukali w całej szkole, pytali nauczycielów i uczniów. Po 25 minutach szukania Kizany zadzwonił dzwonek, czyli miałam już ostatnią lekcję. Po lekcji, poszłam do klubu artystycznego, aby wziąś jeden duży karton. Po tym poszłam do miejsca, gdzie ją schowałam i włożyłam śpiącą Kizanę do kartonu. Na szczęście nikt nie podejrzewał, że niosę kogoś w tym pudełku. Rozdział 16 (Specjał na wigilię) Dzisiaj nie poszłam do szkoły, ponieważ byłam chora i obudziłam się o 5:45, ponieważ o północy byłam zajęta przywiązaniem Kizany do krzesła. Nie przywiązałam rąk Kizany, więc mogłam zrobić jej niezły numer. Zadzwoniłam do niej, bo Kizana jeszcze spała jak niedźwiedź w zimę. Po paru minutach Kizana odebrała. -Halo... -Dzieńdobry Kizana! Przepraszam, że budzę cię tak wcześnie, ale czy po spaniu w mojej piwnicy od wczoraj od dwunastej, zgłodniałaś?-Zachichotałam. -No jestem głodna...Czekaj, CO?! GDZIE JA JESTEM?!-Wrzasnęła. -W mojej piwnicy Kizano! -Dlaczego ja...ja jestem przywiązana do krzesła?! -Żebyś nigdzie z tąd nie zwiała! Rozłączyłam się. Zrobiłam w kuchni bułkę i poszłam do piwnicy oraz dałam ją Kizanie. -Masz dzidziusiu!-Śmiałam się. -NIE NAZYWAJ MNIE DZIDZIUSIEM PSYCHOLKO!-Krzyczała.-POMOCY, NIECH KTOŚ MNIE UWOLNI! -Krzycz sobie ile chcesz. Ta piwnica jest dźwiękoszczelna, więc masz pecha. -Gdzie....gdzie ty idziesz?-Spytała się przerażona. -Po miłą niespodziankę dla ciebie! Poszłam do kuchni po noże. -Wróciłam! Mam dla ciebie miłą grę! -J-jaką grę-ę? -Nazywa się...Tortury!!! -CO? NIEE! -TAAAK! -NIE! -TAAAK! -NIE! -Ach, zapomniałam o jednym. Czekakj tu na tą zajerąbistą grę! Poszłam po mazaki do mojego pokoju. W pokoju nakryła mnie Yumi. -Ayano, ty nie idziesz do szkoły, czy się pakujesz? -Ja jestem chora! -Aha, ok. To ja idę do szkoły. Tylko nie rób imprez beze mnie! -Jasne! Pożegałam się Yumi i wgramoliłam do łóżka, bo mnie strasznie bolał brzuch. Powiem, że to idealna atrakcja na wtorek. No niestety, nie będzie gry z Kizaną, bo obudziłam się o 23:55. Przynajmniej jutro będę się czuć lepiej. Rozdział 17 Żałuję, że zasnęłam wczoraj, mogłam się "pobawić" z Kizaną w tortury. Akurat dzisiaj byłam zdrowa, więc mogłam iść do szkoły. Szłam najwolniejszymi krokami jakie mogę zrobić. Po drodze wpadłam na Senpai'a, który szedł razem Budo i Oką do szkoły. -Przepraszam! Nie zauważyłam cię!-Klęknęłam prosząc o przebaczenie. -Oh, nic nie szkodzi! Ja też ciebie nie zauważyłem.-Rzekł. Poszliśmy dalej. Jak zwykle gadaliśy o wszystkim. Aż do momentu, kiedy Budo zaczął się pytać Taro o rzeczy, o których nawet jeszcze nie mógł wiedzeć, np. -Taro, jak myślisz o Ayano? lub -Uważasz że jest atrakcyjna? Niestety, nie wiedziałam, że Budo ma wadę, o której cześniej nie wiedziałam-jest za bardzo wygadany. Próbowałam mu zasłonić usta, lecz był za silny. -No więc Taro, Ayano...-Rzekł Budo i puścił mnie za jedną rękę. Jak najszybciej przerwałam mu zasłaniając mu usta. -Co?-Spytał się Taro. -To nic ważnego!-Posłałam mu nieśmiało uśmiech.-Budo! Jak my się przez ciebie spóźnimy, to będzie twoja wina, że jesteś taki wygadany!-Szepnęłam do ucha Buda. Sama niewiem, czy ja już mogę ufać Budo, bo na prawie każdym kroku próbuje powiedzieć Taro, że ja go kocham. Na szczęście Oka szanuje, że planuje mu to powiedzieć i nie jest taka wygadana. Poprosiłam ją, aby sprawiła, żeby Budo przestał mi robić na złość, bo wkurza mnie bardziej, niż Osana, którą zabiłam. -Wiesz, ty i Taro jesteście do siebie stworzeni. Oboje wpadacie na siebie i oboje w tym samym czasie chodzicie z głowami w chmurach!-Śmiałyśmy się jej klubie. -Że co?-Spytał się Chojo. -Nic ciekawego! Akurat miałam teraz WF, więc poszliśmy się przebrać. Na WF-ie mieliśmy apel, przez co straciłyśmy pół lekcji. -Mam dla was ważną wiadomość! Mianowicie, w szkole zaginęły 3 osoby! I zginęło już kilka. Z tego powodu zainstalowaliśmy w szkole specjalne bariery, które wykryją, kto jest sprawcą. W szkole równierz podwórko będzie obserwowane przez co najmniej jednego nauczyciela. Mamy nadzieję, że sprawca szybko się odnajdzie. Jezu, nie wiedziałam, że nie jestem teraz jedyną morderczynią w szkole. Kto wie, czyżby ta osoba chce mnie dorwać i zabić? A może się maskuje? Teraz wiem, że mogę zostać cichą zabójczynią, aby ludzie zwalili winę na tą osobę. Bo zabijanie dla Senpai'a jest teraz tylko moim zajęciem. Po lekcji Oka poprosiła Budo, aby poszli razem na osobności porozmawiać na dachu. Poszłam ich podsłuchiwać. -Budo, chciałam z tobą porozmawiać ze względu na Ayano.-Rzekła nieśmiało Oka. -Czemu?-Spytał się. -Bo wiemy, że Ayano kocha Taro, prawda? -No co to za pytanie? -Mogę cię prosić o jedno? Możesz przestać prowokować Ayano? Ona planuje mu wyznać tą miłość, nie musisz jej w tym pomagać. Ayano teraz łatwiej z nim rozmawia. Chcę ciebie tylko o to poprosić. Więc, przestań jej robić na złość, bo ona zaczyna tracić do ciebie zaufanie. -N-no dobrze...skoro tak chcesz, to ok. Postaram się już tak nie robić. -Dziękuję! Odeszłam jak najszybciej, aby mnie nie posądzili o podsłuchiwanie. Budo przez ten dzień już przestał mnie prowokować, więc mogłam spokojnie stalkować Taro. Akurat chyba wiem, kto stoi za tym wszystkim, czego ja NIE zrobiłam. Była to dziewczyna z krótkimi czarnymi włosami, ale twarzy nie widziałam. Jak najszybciej wzięłam jakieś metalowe narzędzie i poszłam walczyć z dziewczyną. Niestety, zdołała uciec, więc musiałam dalej stalkować Taro, żeby wiedzieć, czy wszystko jest w porządku. Akurat z Taro wszystko było dobrze i mogłam spokojnie wrócić do domu. Kiedy już byłam w domu, jak najszybciej ubrałam maskę, którą nosiłam wczoraj i zeszłam do piwnicy pogadać z Kizaną. -Witaj Kizana!-Przywitałam się. -IDŹ ODE MNIE PSYCHOLKO!-Krzyknęła na mnie. -Słuchaj, postanowiłam, że cię uwolnię. -TAK! Tak! -Tylko pod jednym warunkiem. -Jakim? -Musisz się pogodzić z Kokoną. -Nie! Ja się z nią nie pogodzę, mamy swoje światy. -To w takim razie będziesz tutaj gnić. -Dobra, przekonałaś mnie. Pogodzę się z nią, a raczej postaram. -Ok, jutro wyjdziemy razem do szkoły. Jeżeli jeszcze raz usłyszę, że krzyczysz na nią i tak dalej, znowu tu wylądujesz. ZROZUMIANO?! -Tak... Po rozmowie poszłam na górę poprzeglądać internet. Przy tym rozmawiałam z prawie całą szkołą. Po chwili zasnęłam przy komputerze, a obudziłam się o północy. Rozdział 18 Kolejny dzień za mną i jeszcze dwa dni, aby pokonać kolejną rywalkę. Niestety, miałam dosyć, że Kizana ciągle ryczy w mojej piwnicy. Z powodu, że Yumi już jest niby "samodzielna" to sama idzie do szkoły, więc mogłam spokojnie zabrać Kizanę. Akurat wyszłam wcześniej, więc nie wpadłam na Okę i Budo, bo pewnie rozpoczęłyby się podejrzenia, że ja stoję za zaginięciem Kizany i Osany oraz Mayu, a nadal mnie dziwi, że klub ogrodniczy jeszcze nie dowiedział się, że Osana razem ze swoją przyjaciółką, czyli Mayu, którą poznała w czas wolny, zostały przeze mnie zadźgane. W czasie, kiedy Landrynka poszła gdzieś na chwilę, zaprowadziłam Kizanę pod szafki. Wiedziałam nadal, że nie pozbyłam się w taki sobie sposób Kizany, więc może ją z kimś zeswatam...szkoda zabijać przewodniczącego klubu, prawda? -Kizana! Pamiętaj, pogódź się z Kokoną albo spróbuj! Jeżeli jeszcze raz usłyszę, że krzyczysz na Kokonę, lub robisz coś innego przeciw niej, znowu wylądujesz w mojej piwnicy! Zrozumiałaś?!-Spytałam się niej. -Tak...mogę już iść do klubu na próbę? Jesteśmy baaardzo do tyłu...-Spytała nieśmiało. -Mam nadzieję, że zrozumiałaś. A teraz idź na tą próbę. Odeszła. Wiedziałam, że za chwilę przyjdzie Oka ze swoim najsilniejszym chłopakiem w szkole, więc zdjęłam maskę i poszłam do szafki ją schować. Oka przyszła po pięciu minutach ze swoim "Budusiem". -Hejo Yan-chan!-Przybiłyśmy razem żółwika.-Rozmawiałam z Budo i już nie będzie ci dokuczał mówiąc Taro, że go kochasz. A jedynie to MAM NADZIEJĘ. -No ja też mam nadzieję.-Skrzyrzowałam ręce. -Eh...teraz musimy się zbierać. Zabierzcie swoje kostiumy i idziemy.-Wzruszył ramionami. -Jakie stroje?-Spytałam się z Oką równocześnie. -Kąpielowe. Mamy dzisiaj basen, zapomniałyście? -A no tak! Chwila, czy ty Budo nie okłamujesz nas?-Spytałam się. -A czemu miałbym was okłamywać? -Bo osoby, które podczas mówienia wzrusza ramionami kłamie. -Eh, przekonajcie się same. Już Taro jest spakowany jak reszta klasy. Rzeczywiście, prawie wszyscy już byli gotowi. Jak najszybciej poszłam z Oką po kostium. No niestety, musieliśmy jechać, bo u nas w szkole basen jest w trakcie remontu. Jechaliśmy jakieś 2 minuty. Ale pływaliśmy chyba 20 minut, bo po pierwsze: Oka przebiera się wolniej niż żółw, a po drugie: musimy zdążyć się przebrać i pójść na lekcje. Szkoda, że nie ma piątku, pewnie byśmy skoczyli do MacDonalda. Ale również ma to złe strony, bo Macu jak zwykle Budo odbija i zawsze krzyczy "MAM SRAKA PRZEZ MACA!, co wydaje się być śmieszne, dopóki nie usłyszy tego Landrynka, o ona ma bardzo dobry słuch. '' Po basenie znowu ktoś zamordował, bo zwłoki były w szatni. Coś mi się zdaje, że ta dziewczyna, którą wczoraj spotkałam za tym stoi. -Ktoś ma jakieś podejrzenia?-Trzęsła się Musume. -Wczoraj widziałam jedną podejrzaną osobę...nie wiem jak ma na imię, ale wiem, że ma czarne krótkie włosy.-Odpowiedziałam. -I co dalej?-Wszyscy nagle zaczęli mnie pytać równocześnie. -Niosła ze sobą nóż. Nie wiem gdzie szła, ale nie w moją stronę. -Chyba znam tą osobę. Jaki ma kolor oczu?-Wypowiedziała Oka. -Nie widziałam jej twarzy. -Chwila. A co jeśli ta dziewczyna to ta superbohaterka?-Krzyknęła z tłumu Midori Gurin. -Oj, Midori. Taro mówił, że ta dziewczyna ma dłuższe włosy.-Walnęłam Facepalm'a. Wszystkie szybko się przebrałyśmy i poczekałyśmy na Budo. -Budo! Dobrze, że jesteś! U nas w szatni są zwłoki!-Krzyknęła Oka. -Zwłoki?! Szybko pobiegliśmy na miejsce. Tam już zwłok nie było, została tylko krew, prowadząca do pryszniców. Tam zwłok również nie było. -Przecież one były tu przed chwilą!-Krzyknęłam. -Boże, ta szkoła staje się coraz bardziej dziwna i tajemnicza.-Odparł i wyszedł. Razem z Oką wyszłam i poszłam pod jej klub. -No więc, masz jakieś podejrzenia?-Spytałam się. -Niestety nie.-Wzruszyła ramionami. -A widzisz w szkole czasami coś dziwnego? Np. coś związanego z twoim klubem? -Tak, widziałam to kiedy już tu byłyśmy. Kizana zachowuje się jakoś ciszej. Racja. Zauważyłam, że Kizana zaczyna być bardziej milsza, dlatego, że ją porwałam. -Wiesz co? Ja muszę gdzieś pójść. To do następnej przerwy!-Pomachałam jej i wyszłam. -Pa!-Uśmiechnęła się. Na korytarzu stał Mirihiro widocznie przygnębiony. Podeszłam do niego. -Hej. -Hej... -Czemu jesteś taki smutny? -Bo jestem we friendzone. -Tak mi przykro. Jestem Ayano.-Podałam mu rękę. -Mirihiro. -Przez kogo zostałeś zamknięty we friendzone? -Przez przewodniczącą klubu teatralnego. -Czyli Kizanę. Wiesz...pomogę ci wyjść z friendzone i sprawić, że Kizana cię pokocha! -N-naprawdę? -Tak, pomogę ci. -Dziękuję! To jak mam zacząć? -Hm...muszę się dowiedzieć o niej więcej. Na przykład musisz pospędzać z nią trochę czasu. Może spobujesz dzisiaj? -No dobrze. Ale potrzebuję pomocy. -Przecież mówiłam ci, że ci pomogę. Koleżanka da mi słuchawki z specjalnym tym...no jak to się nazywało...z tym co możesz włożyć do ucha i wystarczy, że będziesz powtarzać to co mówię. -Ok. Poszłam do klubu informatycznego po słuchawki z tym czymś. -Hej, Info-chan!-Wyszeptałam. -Tak? -Masz te słuchawki z tym czymś co możesz włożyć do ucha? -No mam. -To dasz? Chcę zeswatać z kimś rywalkę. Dała mi słuchawki po czym podeszłam do Mirihiro. -Słuchaj. Poproś Kizanę, czy może pospędzać z tobą trochę czasu. Pójdźcie najlepiej pod to drzewo za szkołą. Ok? -Ok! Chłopak wszedł do klubu, a po chwili wyszedł z niego z Kizaną. Pobiegłam drugimi drzwiami, aby zdążyć. Ukryłam się po drugiej stronie górki. -No? O czym chcesz tu pogadać?-Spytała się Kizana. -Bo chcę cię lepiej poznać!-Powtórzył Mirihiro. -Hę? -To może, powiesz co najbardziej lubisz? -Ah, lubię teatr, bo to oczywiste, muzykę, koty, oglądać komedie, anime, czytać mangę raczej przygodowe i...lubię czas wolny... -Oh, ja też lubię te rzeczy! W domu mam dużo mang przygodowych! Na twarzy Kizany pojawił się mały rumieniec. -Fajnie.... -A czego najbardziej nie lubisz? -Kiedy próba się nie udaje, Krótkich przerw, chemii, zboczonych anime i mang i marchewek, bo mam na nie uczelenie. -Oh, ja też nie lubię chemii! Mi marchewki nie smakują. To Mirihiro wypowiedział sam, ja nie kazałam mu tego mówić. Na twarzy Kizany rumieniec stawał się coraz większy. -Oh, zapomniałam! Nie znoszę też horrorów! -Ja też nie przepadam za horrorami. To chłopak też powiedział sam. Kizana zaczęła się coraz bardziej rumienić. -Fajny z ciebie chłopak... -A właśnie, niezwykła z ciebie dziewczyna! Jesteś taka utalentowana...tylko czasami zdarza się, że krzyczysz... Kizana bardziej się rumieniła. Widać już było na jej twarzy rumieniec. -Dziękuję... -A właśnie muszę już iść, to narazie! -Musisz już iść? Szkoda, chętnie pospędzałam bym z tobą czas. Ukryłam się za salą. Poczekałam aż Kizana wejdzie do szkoły, po czym poprosiłam, aby Mirihiro do mnie podszedł. -Nieźle ci poszło! Widać, że cię kocha!-Przybiłam z nim piątkę.-Ja też już muszę iść, więc narazie! Poszłam zanieść słuchawki i to coś do Info-chan i poszłam na lekcję. Nawet miło minął ten dzień, nie licząc tych zwłok, które nagle zniknęły. Rozdział 19 Piątek, piąteczek, piątunio...kolejnu dzień za mną i weekend oraz nowa rywalka do pokonania. Kizana już pokonana, wszystko idzie zgodnie z moim planem. Dziś napewno wyzna miłość temu chłopakowi, bo jak wiadomo w naszej szkole- miłość wyznaje się w piątki. Jestem od rana zadowolona tym dniem, nie licząc jednej sprawy Oki... Dzisiaj zauważyłam, że Oka zachowywuje wbrew swojej naturze. Chód ma inny, wyraz twarzy nie taki jak zwykle, chodzi zgarbiona, a opaskę założyciela klubu nie nosi na ramieniu, tylko trzyma. Wiem, że kiedy tak chodzi, napewno jest coś nie tak. Możliwe, że doszło do zerwania z Budo, lub rozpadu jej klubu, a może jakiejś kłótni, lub problemów domowych. Postanowiłam podejść bliżej i przywitać się z nią. -Hej.- Krzyknęłam ukrywając zdziwienie. -Hej...-Spojrzała na mnie z przerażeniem w oczach. -Coś nie tak? -Wszystko w porządku. -Nie wydaje mi się. Zachowujesz się nienaturalnie. -Ah, to nic ważnego. -Jeżeli coś cię trapi, to porozmawiaj ze mną albo z psychologiem, nie duś problemu lub bólu w sobie, bo to pogorszy twoje samopoczucie i sprawę. -To pogadam z tobą na dachu. Jak najszybciej zmieniłyśmy buty i udałyśmy się na dach. Widać, że w szkole więcej osób się nienaturalnie zachowuje, na przykład Midori. Kiedyś ciągle z nosem w telefonie, teraz siedzi w sali komputerowej. Mimo tego, olałyśmy to i poszłyśmy w miejsce do tak zwanych "prywatnych rozmów". -No dobra, więc widzę, że nie wyglądasz na tamtą osobę, którą cię widziałam ja, Taro i Budo.-Zmartwiona wymamrotałam. -Uh, no wiem...-Wzdychła. -Masz jakieś problemy z Budo...może w domu? -Nie mam problemów żadnych z tych...mam dwa. -Zamieniam się w słuch. -Pierwszy, czyli chodzi o mój klub. Dyro kazał mi do jego gabinetu przyjść, po czym powiedział mi, że mój klub jest zaniedbany, co może doprowadzić do jego zamknięcia, lub tam zawieszenia klubu. Problem w tym, że dla mnie za trudne jest bycie liderem, bo to ty tylko wymyślasz co będziemy robić i tak dalej...dla mnie to za duża oddpowiedzialność, sama ostatnio nie radzę sobie z tym klubem. To nie jest tak, że członkowie chcą odejść, poprostu aktywność z tym klubem jest przestarzała, nudna, a nawet bezsensowna. Ja nie chcę opuszczać klubu, ja nie chcę poprostu być liderem, tylko boję się reakcji klubowiczów i dyra... -Oka, nie przejmuj się. To, że pomysły odchodzą, nie oznacza, że już fajnych nie ma, bo niby ci w głowie "umarły". Jesteś świetnym liderem, nikt lepiej tego od ciebie klubu poprowadził! Jeżeli chodzi o pomysły, one same przyjdą, muszisz się tylko czymś zainspirować, na przykład, jakąś mroczną muzyką, jedną z twojej kolekcji mang i tak dalej i tak dalej. Wystarczy ci tylko skupienie się na tych rzeczach i już jesteś super duper liderem, którego świat jeszcze nie widział! -Oh, dzięki...za komplement... -A ten drugi? -A no tak. Tutaj chodzi o nasz związek. Nie jest tak, że chcemy się rozwieść, poprostu...motyle społeczne chcą nas rozdzielić. Wiem, że różnimy się wieloma rzeczami. Według nich, jesteśmy wrogami i nie powinniśmy być w związku. -Co?? Osoby które chcą was rozdzielić, muszą w piekle spłonąć! Jesteście piękną parą, co z tego, co was różni, a i tak nikt nie może wam zabronić spotykać się ze sobą, czy nawet chodzić! -Um...poczułam się lepiej. -No widzisz? Lepiej pogadaj o problemie czy tam o problemach, a poczujesz się lepiej! Ale radzę ci uczestniczyć w klubie dzisiaj, bo chyba nie chcesz, żeby go zamknęli, prawda? A i przed tym, zainspiruj się czymś. -Jasne! Będę pamiętać! Ukłoniła się i poszła do klubu. Po lekcji matmy poszłam zobaczyć co tam w klubie aktorskim. Jak zwykle, Kizana musiała targać wszystko tam i spowrotem, ale teraz o mało nie krzyknęłam ze zdziwienia. Jej ktoś pomagał. Był. To. Ten chłopak. Miło się na to patrzyło, aż mnie zauważył. -Hej Ayano!-Pomachał mi. -Eh...hej!-Zawstydzona również mu pomachałam. -Co u ciebie? -A nic ciekawego. -Ah, wiesz, nie mogę teraz gadać, bo widzisz powód... -Jasne. To papa! Na przerwie obiadowej wszyscy rozmawiali o tej "superbohaterce" która zawsze kogoś chroniła, czyli o mnie. Widać, że szkoła zaczęła się uspokajać, bo ktoś zauważył, jak próbowałam walczyć z tamtą dziewczyną. Widać, że sława w szkole będzie zaniedługo przypisana do mnie, ale muszę na to poczekać. Akurat zdaje się, że nikt nie wie, że ja prowadzę podwójne życie. Gdybym nie dogoniła tej suki, napewno jeszcze myśleli by, że nie żyję, gdy ja żyję. Pokręcone wiem. Po lekcjach, tak jak w piątki, ktoś idzie wyznać miłość drugiej osobie. Akurat wiedziałam, że Kizana chce mu to wyznać. I miałam rację. Dała małą przerwę, kiedy była próba, po czym powiedziała, że mogą pozabierać swoje rzeczy z szafki. W szafce tego chłopaka (czemu ja ciągle piszę "chłopak" zamiast Mirihiro?!) zostawiła list, mówiący aby na chwilę poszedł pod te drzewo za szkołą. Obserwując z góry, patrzałam na to wszystko jak słup. -Hej...-Wymamrotała bardzo zarumieniona. -Hej. Po co mnie tu wołałaś?-Spytał z uśmiechem. -Bo chcę ci coś powiedzieć... -Zamieniam się w słuch. -No więc...Od kiedy poznaliśmy siebie bardziej, uznałam, że nie jesteś taki zły...pozwoliło mi to zapomnieć, jak zostałam porwana przez jakąś dziewuchę w masce. Po tym wszystkim zaczęłam coś do ciebie...czuć. A teraz powiem wprost. Ja...ja...ja...eh...cię...ja cię...ko...koch... -Ja też.-Przerwał jej. Uśmiechnęła się i przytuliła go. Słodko to wszystko wyglądało, a nadal mnie ciekawi, czy tak samo wyglądało wyznanie Amai. Mam nadzieję, że tak będzie ze mną i Taro. Tylko bardziej słodko. Rozdział 20 Znowu poniedziałek...i nowa konkurencja. Jak już wiedziałam, do szkoły przyszła Asu Rito, czyli przewodnicząca klubu sportowców. Nie ma w tym nic złego, gdyby nie to, że jest moją rywalką. Do szkoły razem z Asu przyszła Kokona. Bardzo to mnie i Saki radowało, bo była to moja przyjaciółka i jej najlepsza. Asu jest bardzo żywiołową dziewczyną, która kocha sport. Kiedy zauważyła mojego Senpai'a, natychmiast tak jak Kizana pzed nos w sekundę mu wyskoczyła. -Siema!-Pomachała mu. -Cześć...?-Zdziwił się. -Jestem Asu. A ty? -T-Taro... -Aha. Tak się zapytam, chcesz dołączyć do mojego klubu? -Jakiego klubu? -Sportowego. -Ja już jestem w klubie sztuk walk, niestety... -Oj, szkoda...ale będziesz czasem patrzył na aktywność klubu, co? -No czasami będę. -To fajnie. Oh, już muszę lecieć. To narazie! -Narazie! Widać, że Taro zaczyna się zastanawiać, co te dziewczyny mają do niego. Po chwili powitała go Kokona. -Hej Taro! -Hej Kokona! Już zdrowa? -No można tak powiedzieć. Jeszcze muszę chodzić na te rechabilitacje i tak dalej... -Oh, wiem co czujesz. Miałem kiedyś krzywy kręgosłup, nie wiesz, jak musiałem się z tym męczyć! -No wiem. Ja pewnie bardziej...a co u ciebie? -U mnie to ok. Tylko w szkole zaczyna być bardziej dziwnie. -Czemu? -Raz na tydzień ktoś się zabija. Z tych powodów mamy w szkole barierki i kamery, aby łatwiej złapać przestępcę. Ale niestety, nie bardzo im to wychodzi. -No wiem. Ich ochrona ssie! -A może pójdziesz się przywitać z Kizaną? -Z nią? Nie wiem czy mi się uda, pewnie mnie przepędzi. -A mi się zdaje, że nie. Kizana od jakiegoś czasu jest dziwna, zachowuje się ciszej niż zwykle. -No dobrze, spróbuję. Po tym poszła. Dogoniłam ją, łapiąc za nadgarstek. -Hej Kokoszka! Co tam u ciebie?-Spytałam. -Hej Yan-chan! U mnie prawie ok. -Czyli? -Muszę chodzić na te głupie zabiegi. -Współczuję. Gdzie teraz idziesz? -Porozmawiać z Kizaną. -To miłej rozmowy. Pa! -Pa! Po czym poszła do klubu aktorskiego, a ja poszłam do klubu Oki. -Hej Yan-chan! -Hej! Nowa konkurencja... -Kto teraz? -Asu Rito. -Dziwne, żadna z tamtych nie wyznała miłości Taro. Jak ty to robisz? -Nie mogę zdradzić mojej tajemnicy. -Aha. Usiadłam na jednym z fotelu. Ciągle myślałam, jak wyeliminować konkurencję. Nie chciało mi się szukać jej wielbiciela, więc myślałam, czy nie zabić jej, może zostawić przy życiu. Pięć minut później w okolicach szafek było słychać krzyki i piski. Wszyscy natychmiast pobiegliśmy w stronę szafek. Pół szkoły razem z nauczycielami, szybko przyszło na mniejsce zdarzenia. Niestety, nikt nie zdążył, jak Kokona jeszcze krzyczała, bo sprawca pewnie zdążył szybko zareagować i uciekł. Ja i większość tłumu gapiów zaczęliśmy gonić kogoś, który uciekał ze szkoły, ale nie zdążyliśmy, bo brama się przed nami zamknęła. Reszta stojąca przy Kokonie wezwała policję. Policja przyjechała pięć minut później. Mogli myśleć, że to wezwanie jest tylko żartem, gdyby Kokona natychmiast nie opowiedziała co się stało. -Było to tak: zadzwonił mi telefon. Poszłam w okolice szafek. Wtedy słyszałam, że ktoś coś robi za mną. Odwróciłam się, nikogo nie było. Kiedy wróciłam do rozmowy, ktoś zaczął mnie dusić. Miał też nóż. Gryzłam, kopałam, krzczałam i piszczałam, kiedy usłyszałam, że połowa szkoły przyszła tutaj, sprawca natychmiast uciekł. Miał na sobie mundurek, pewnie dlatego, aby się zamaskować. Po tym wszystkim poszli na poszukiwanie dodatkowych ciał na terenie szkoły. Nie znaleźli nic, więc wyszli za teren szkoły na poszukiwania, a mi, Budo, Oce i Taro kazali znaleźć jakieś wskazówki. Zaczęliśmy spacerować po korytarzach i po podwórku. Kiedy byliśmy przy szafkach, zauważyłam, że kamery w tych miejscach są popsute, a barierki zniszczone. Było widoczne spalenie, więc sprawca mogł użyć czegoś co wypala lub benzyny. Wydaje nam się, że ktoś mógł przyjść przed atakiem, aby popsuć kamery, żeby nie wyłapali go. Tak, Kokona ma rację, ich ochrona ssie. To było tyle w tym dniu w szkole, bo kazali nam po drugiej lekcji wrócić do domu. Nie byłam tym zadowolona, bo chciałam jeszcze stalkować Taro, ale pewnie jutro będzie lepiej. Rozdział 21 Kolejny dzień tego posranego tygodnia. W szkole atmofera jest strasznie niska. Coraz trudniej jest mi zabijać, ponieważ samotnicy już nie siedzą tam, gdzie zawsze siedzieli, mimo, że z nikim się nie kontaktują, siedzą w miejscach gdzie jest pełno ludzi. To nie jest najgorsze, tylko gorsze jest to, że bronie zostały schowane, a kluby mają zamknięte drzwi, oprócz ogrodniczego, bo zrobili tam jakąś bramę. Do klubów można wejść, tylko że mają przy drzwiach kamery, które pewnie obserwuje klub. Sama przyznam, że mam dosyć tej afery, bo już się wszyscy boją, a szkoła może być zamknięta. Sama planowałam, aby nie zabijać Asu, więc mogli schować te bronie. Postanowiłam zobaczyć co tam u klubu sportowego. Jednak nie wszystkie bronie są schowane, bo został tylko kij bejsbolowy i hantle. U klubu jak widać nudno, bo w szkole ponuro i tajemniczo. Asu pomachała mi, jakby znała mnie od urodzenia. -Hej! Co cię tu sprowadza!-Jak zwykle powitała się swoim energicznym głosem. -Hej, poprostu mi się nudzi. -No wiem. Wszystko co niebezpieczne ukryto, a nawet butelki ze szkła i parasolki nie można mieć! -Ale jakimś cudem nie zabrali kija i hantli! -Coś w tym niebezpiecznego? -Tak. Nie wiesz, że pełnym wiadrem hantli można zabić kogoś? -N-nie...a skąd ty to wiesz...? -Bo wiadro jest wtedy ciężkie jak meteoryt. Zaczęła milczeć. -Halo? Jakaś reakcja...? -No rzeczywiście, masz rację...a wiesz coś o Osanie i jej przyjaciółce? -Nie. Nie ma już ich kilka tygodni, kto wie, co się z nimi dzieje. Za nic na świecie nie przyznałambym się, że to ja jestem odpowiedzialna za to wszystko. Cała ta afera mnie już przerasta, a wszyscy tylko ciągle o Osanie i Osanie. Z tego powodu nie piszę tego dziennika, czy tam pamiętnika w szkole. -Aha, tak z ciekawości się zapytałam. -A właśnie, masz dla mnie jakieś zadanie? -Zadanie...? Ah, tak. Chcę, żebyś znalazła taką jedną opaskę na rękę...jest żółto-czarna. Zgubiłam ją gdzieś w szatni na pływalni. -Spoko, ja jestem dobra w szukaniu. -Tylko na siebie uważaj! -Okej! Pobiegłam w stronę basenu. Kiedy zobaczyłam szatnię, wiedziałam, że to nie będzie takie proste. Cała szatnia była brudna, nawet na podłodze i pod ławkami jak i na nich były jakieś ręczniki i cholera wie co. Podeszłam do pierwszej lepszej szafki, gdy nagle się przewróciłam i o mało nie zabiłam. Wtedy okazało się, że stałam na tej opasce Asu. Jak ktoś mógł nie zauważyć opaski Asu która samotnie i cicho leżała na podłodze? Opaska była brudna, no ale nie ma się co dziwić, skoro leżała w takim brudnym pomieszczeniu. Wzięłam ją i pobiegłam do Asu, przy której też o mało się nie zabiłam. -Masz...! -Oh, znalazłaś ją! Dzięki wielkie! Gdzie leżała? -Tuż przy drzwiach...nie wiem, jak można nie zauważyć opaski na rękę leżącą tuż przed drzwiami! -No nie wiem, jak to się stało. Mogę ci za to wszystko spełniać przysługi, ale jeszcze raz dziękuję! Odeszłam i zaczęłam spacerować na około szkoły, Tuż przy klubie orodniczym było słychać krzyki. Weszłam tam jak najszybciej z tekstem: -Co się tu dzieje? -Sama spójrz!-Pisnęła jedna z uczestniczek klubu. Spojrzałam tam gdzie była ziemia. No nie...wyszło na jaw! Wyszło na jaw, że zabiłam i zakopałam ciała Osany i Mayu! Przyłożyłam sobie ręce do ust i starałam się wyglądać na przerażoną. Widocznie udało mi się to, bo jak wiem, umiem udawać normalną, ale ukrywać sacjopatkę. -Boże święty, ta afera mnie już zgubiła!-Krzyknęłam i uciekłam z klubu jak najdalej mogłam, aby nikt nie zauważył mnie próbującą opanować złość i zmartwienie. Nie udawało mi się to, ale po jakimś czasie zemdlałam. Nikt mnie nie obudził, ale obudziłam się minutę przed dzwonkiem. Właściwie obudził mnie kot, który zazwyczaj siedział w tym miejscu. I jeszcze SMS od Info-chan. ''-wstawaj śpiochu!-''Taką wiadomość miał Sms. Po kilku sekundach dostałam nowy. -''Już wyszło na jaw, że zakopałaś zwłoki! Musisz teraz bardziej uważać, jak pozbywasz się martwych. Najlepiej je spal, lub je zniszcz tym narzędziem w klubie ogrodniczym. W połowie czytania zerwałam się i poszłam natychmiast na lekcje. Na lekcji nic nie było ciekawego, jedynie patrzyłam się w pierwszą lepszą ścianę i marzyłam o mojej przyszłości z Taro. Prawie dostałam zawału, kiedy nauczycielka walnęła dziennikiem w moją ławkę. -Ej, zaczęła się lekcja! Wyjdź z tych chmur!-Syknęła na mnie. Na moje szczęście był już po tym dzwonek. Postanowiłam opanować zmartwienie robiąc spacer po korytarzach. I wtedy zauważyłam jedno. Dyra ma klucz do schowka na bronie! Miałam pomysł, jak zwabić sprawcę do szkoły, tylko było to za bardzo ryzykowne. Musiałam się zakraść i wziąść mu klucz do tego schowka. Kiedy wszedł do gabinetu, wyczułam, że to zadanie będzie na poziomie ''Hardcore. ''Dyra rozmawiał z doradcą, a ona jest strasznie rygorystyczna. Postanowiłam podglądać ich przez dziurkę do klucza. O mało mnie na tym nie złapali, gdyby mnie ktoś nie pociągnął za kitkę. Ah, to tylko Oka, już się bałam, że to ta osoba, która zaatakowała Kokonę wczoraj. -Dziewczyno oszalałaś?!-Szepnęła.-Wiesz, że gdyby nie ja, już byłoby po tobie? Może jeszcze by cię ze szkoły wyrzucili. -A no tak. -Szeptałam i złapałam się za głowę. -Po co to robiłaś? Nie wiesz, że za to możesz mieć straszne konsekwencje? -Mam pomysł, jak skończyć tą aferę. -Jak? -Chciałam ukraść klucz dyrce, aby zwabić tą osobę, która o mało nie zabiła Kokoszki! -Dziewczyno, co ty dzisiaj brałaś?! On ma kamery w gabinecie, które obserwuje właśnie doradca! Nie rób tak, dzisiaj już nie da się nic ukryć! -Oh, dzięki, będę pamiętać. -No najlepiej, żebyś pamiętała. Poszłam potem z nią do kafeterii. Po szkole jak zwykle okej. Po powrocie do domu, nie widziałam żadnego niebezpieczeństwa, kiedy Taro wracał do domu. Spokojnie poszłam do domu, gdzie Yumi mi powiedziała, żebym zadzwoniła do mamy. Najszybciej jak mogę wykręciłam numer i przyłożyłam słuchawkę do ucha. Przez pięć minut próbowałam się do niej dodzwonić, po piątym razie odebrała. -No hej Ayuś! -Hej, Yumi mi mówiła, że mam do ciebie zadzwonić. -No tak. Wracamy do domu w przyszłym tygodniu! Jak tam w szkole? -A w szkole to afera! Atmosfera spadła na całego, wszędzie kamery i dzisiaj zwłoki znaleziono na w klubie ogrodniczym. -Niech zgadnę, to ty zabiłaś tą osobę, lub kilka. -Tak, zabiłam dwie, bo kochały Senpai'a.-Wyszeptałam tak, aby Yumi nic nie słyszała. -Ojoj, życzę ci miłego tygodnia i obyś go przetrwała! I pamiętaj, jestem z ciebie dumna! Kiedy zobaczę was razem?-Te dwa ostatnie zdania wyszeptała. -Za pięć tygodni, niestety... -Oj, widzę, że dużo rywalek, nie? -No dużo, jest ich dziewięć. -O boże. Miałam tyle samo. Trzymaj się pa! -Pa! Odłożyłam słuchawkę i poszłam na górę zrobić zadanie z matmy. I jeszcze zasnęłam przy biurku, bo byłam tak ta matmą zmęczona, że nawet mi się nie chciało wstawać. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Fanon Kategoria:Opowiadania